Hush little Meister
by SoulEater108
Summary: Who is the boy with Snow white hair and crimson red eyes? How does he know so much about the girl Maka? What dark secret is he really hiding from her? based on the book series hush hush and for the start of it it'll be quite a bit similar to the book. well for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hey guys! Miss me?...maybe?...possibly?...no?...okay…heh heh yeah after that I feel less confident cause I'm starting a new fanfic when I have loads of them I should continue...but moving swiftly on! This is going to be my take on what soul eater would be like if it was like the Hush Hush book series so basically a lot of things will be the same but it will have other things added in and I changed a few things but it kinda does fallow the story more or less for the first few chaps.. make any sense? No. thought so. So anyway here's the first chapter! I should probably add instead of it being fallen angels and nephil it'll be weapons and meisters obviouslyyyyy, and I am really thinking about cutting out patty in this :/ * hides behind computer* DON'T HURT ME!**

**Discalmir: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D***

Chapter 1 Death Academy, Nevada.

I walked into my biology class and my jaw fell open straight away. Stuck to the surface of the Black board was a Barbie Doll and ken at her side, they'd been forced to have their arms linked together and were both naked except for Leaves that were placed over a few locations on their body. But that wasn't the worst part. Scribbled across the top of them on the board in thick white chalk was:

WELCOME TO HUMAN REPRODUCTION (SEX)

As I took my seat at the front of the class my Lab partner, also my best friend, Liz Thompson came over and took a seat next to me covering her mouth trying to contain high pitched giggles after looking over at the board.

"And this is exactly why the school doesn't allow us to bring in camera phones. I mean imagine if this got on Facebook!" she squealed trying to contain even more giggles.

"Hmm I thought you'd been looking forward to this all term Liz" I sad with a small grin.

Liz lowered her lashes and then smiled wickedly.

"This class isn't gonna teach me anything I don't already know, Babe"

I was about to remind her about the fact she was a virgin when our teacher rolled into the room.

Our teacher Professor Stein was a very weird and wonderful man. He had a few stitches across his face and a large screw place through his head. Nobody could tell if it was fake or real but my guess was it was very much fake. No one could have a screw through their head.

"Everybody to your seats now or I'll dissect you" he shouted out towards the rest of the room and the few remaining students that were out there seats quickly scrambled into them even though he was only joking, right?

"It should have occurred to you all know that sex is not just some walk in the park. It is science, and what is science?"

"Boring!" a kid at the back of the class shouted out.

"The only class I'm failing!" another kid said.

A few of the other kids struggled to contain there laughs and giggles as the professors eyes looked around the room and then unluckily they stopped on me. "Maka?"

"It's the study of something." I said.

He rolled over on his chair to the front of my desk and placed his hand down on top of it keeping his eyes firmly on me. "What else is it?"

I hesitated before answering. "Knowledge gained through experimentation and observation." Great, I sounded like I was auditioning for an audio book of the text.

His eyes stayed on me not casting his look away just keeping the same straight line of a smile. "And what would it be in your own words, Maka?"

I tried to quickly make it out in my own words through my mind without it failing to make sense. "Science is an investigation" And once again just my luck. It sounded like a question once I had said it.

"Science is an investigation" Stein said while rolling away from my desk and resting his hands on the top of his chair. "Science requires us all to transform into spy like beings."

Putting it that way really did make science sound fun but I've been in Steins class long enough to know that it really is not fun and I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Good spying takes practice." He continued on.

"And so does sex!" a loud shout came from another kid up the back of the room and we all tried to hold back laughter as stein pointed one of his scalpels around the room to warn us. "Maka, you have been sitting next to Liz since the start of the year, am I correct?"

I nodded and I had a bad feeling about where he could be taking this. "I'm guessing by now you would know each other quite well."

I felt Liz kick my leg under out table and I knew she was thinking that he really does have no idea how much we really do know about each other, and I don't just mean all the secrets we keep in our diaries. Liz is my un-twin. She is blue eyed with Light brown straight hair and has a bigger sized chest. I'm a green eyes blonde with pigtails and a flat chest. It's like an invisible thread keeps us connected and no one would be able to change that. Not even stein.

Stein looked around the class at each and everyone one of us as if he were looking straight into our souls. "You know what; I would bet each of you will know quite a bit about the person you're sitting next to by now because you were the ones who picked the seats your sitting in right now and you pick seats for a reason. Nothing is random. It's too bad that the best spies avoid knowing each other. It makes the investigation more dull and boring. And that is why today I am assigning a new seating plan."

As I opened my mouth to protest, Liz beat me to it. "What the hell? It's April. As in it's almost the end of the year so you can't pull this kind of crap now."

Stein hinted at a smile " I can pull this stuff any time I want, and remember if you fail my class you'll end up right back here next year where I can pull this stuff all over again.

Liz was about to protest but must have fought against that instinct and just settled for scowling at him, and she is famous for that scowl. It's a look that does everything but hiss, but sadly stein was apparently immune to her scowl and just continues on. "Every partner sitting on the left-hand side of the table-that's our left- move up one seat. Those in the front row-yes, including you liz- move up to the back!"

Liz shoved her note book inside her bag and more or less ripped the zipper shut. I was surprised that it didn't snap off at the end. I bit my lop and waved a small farewell to her as she crossed though tables slamming into anyone and moved up the back of the room. I turned slightly to look around the rest of the room scanning around looking at every pupil. I knew every one of their names…except one. The transfer. Stein never called on him and he seemed to prefer it that way. He always sat one table back slouched down with his cool crimson eyes always holding a steady gaze forwards, just like he always did. I couldn't believe that he would just sit like that day, after day, always staring into space. I could tell by the way he was always looking that he was thinking something. But my instincts told me I probably did not want to know what it was he was thinking.

He set is Bio textbook down on the table and slid into Liz's old seat.

I smiled warmly. "Hey, I'm Maka"

His red eyes sliced right into me and the corners of his mouth tilted up. My heart stopped for a few seconds and in those few seconds a feeling of gloomy darkness seemed to slide over and around me. Holding me in a cold embrace. It vanished in an instant, but I continued to stare at him. I noticed the fact his smile was defiantly not friendly and it was the smile that spelled trouble.

I turned my head back around away from him and focused on the chalkboard, where Barbie and ken seemed to stare back with strange cheerful smiles on their faces.

Stein now decided it was time to continue our lesson. "Human reproduction can be a really sticky subject-"

A chorus of students laughed while making an ewww noise that travelled around the classroom.

" It requires a lot of mature handling and like all types of science the best approach to the subject is to learn by becoming a different type of person. A spy. For the rest of this class I would like you to find out as much as you can from your partner by becoming spies. Tomorrow I would like you to bring in an essay of your findings, and believe me I'm going to check through your notes on what you have learned."

I looked over at the mysterious transfer boy sitting next to me and I realized the ball was in his court-I'd smiled, and look how well that had turned out. I wrinkled my nose, as I tried to figure out what the boy smelled off. It wasn't cigarettes; it was something richer, fouler.

Cigars.

I stared at the clock on the wall and tapped my pencil against the table in time with the second hand on the clock. I placed my elbow on the table and rested my chin against my fist. At this rate I was going to fail the assignment.

As I continued staring forwards I heard the soft scratch of a pen. He was writing and I really wanted to know what. Ten minutes of sitting together really didn't qualify for him to make any strange assumptions about me. Turning to look over at him, I saw that his paper had several lines written and it was growing with more words.

"What are you writing?" I asked with a small note of bitterness.

"So she speaks English," he said while scratching it down lazily onto another line of the paper.

I leaned in closer to him, trying to read what he had already written but he folded the paper in half hiding whatever he had written down on it.

"What the hell did you write?" I demanded. I should be allowed to know whatever he had written.

He just stared at me with that same dark smile on his face. He showed no teeth.

I placed my pencil onto my sheet of paper and stared across at him again. "What is your name?" I asked.

He flashed a dark grin at me showing some teeth and from what I could see his teeth were razor sharp and when I say sharp I mean it. They were pointed at the bottom and fit perfectly together. He had to have had then made like that because that was not normal for a human.

"Your name?" I repeated trying to ignore the teeth.

"Call me Soul, and I mean it. _Call me_ "He winked at me when he said it and i was sure that he was making fun of me.

"And what do you do in your free time soul?" I asked ignoring whatever he was trying to do.

"I don't have any spare time."

I detected a note in his voice that showed me he was lying so I kept pressing for an answer. "Spare time. What do you do in it?"

"I write about who believers there are truth in eating organic, who writes poetry in secret and who shudders at the thought of having to choose between Stanford, Yale, and…what's that big one that has the H?"

I stared at him feeling Abit shaken about how dead on he was and I didn't get the feeling he had just made a lucky guess.

"But you won't end up going to either of them."

"I won't?" I asked without thinking the question through my head.

He then hooked his fingers under my seat and began to drag the seat closer towards him. I wasn't sure if I should scout away and show fear or do nothing at all and pretend to act bored. I chose the latter.

He said "Even though you'd thrive at all three schools, you scorn them for all being to cliché of achievement. Passing judgement has to be your third biggest weakness."

I felt a quiet rage bubbling up inside me as I asked "and what's my second?"

"You don't know how to trust anyone. Wait, no I take that one back. You just trust the wrong people. It just shows how uncool you are."

"And what's my _first_ then? "I demanded. The rage boiling up inside me now.

"You're scared of what you cannot control, Maka"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and the temperature in the room seemed to have chilled quite Abit. Being me I would normally have gone straight up to steins desk and demanded that he made a new seating chart with me back beside Liz but also being me I refused to let Soul think that he could just intimidate me or scare me. I decided I would not back down until he did.

"Do you sleep naked?" he asked.

My mouth now threatened to drop but I would not let it. "What kind of sick minded question is that? And you would be the last person I would tell."

"Done anything illegal?"

"No" I guessed that breaking the speed limit wouldn't count with him. "Why can't you just ask me a normal question?"

"Because I am not going to ask what I can just guess."

Who is this guy _really_? If he knows things about me then what did he not know?

"Are you suicidal, Maka?"

The question took me off guard and my voice cracked whilst answering." w-what?" I stuttered.

He pointed his pen at the mark on my wrist.

"It's a birthmark, idiot." I said trying to regain my balanced voice.

"Looks more like a scar to me." I could feel him laughing inside as he connected his eyes with mine. "Parents married or divorced?"

"I live with my mum"

"Where's dad?"

"My dad passed away last year."

"How'd he die?"

I flinched at the question not really wanting to answer it. "H-he was murdered. This is getting into my personal territory so if you don't mind please don't go any further into it."

It grew silent between us and souls crimson eyes looked like they had softened Abit. "That must really be hard for you." He genuinely sounded like he meant it.

The bell rang moments later and soul was straight of the chair making his way through other pupils to the door.

"Hey wait!" I shouted after him but he didn't turn.

"Soul! I didn't get anything about you!"

He turned around now and walked back over to man and scribbled a few numbers down on my hand before I had time to stop him. I looked down to see seven little neat numbers written down and I was going to tell him that there was never ever going to be a phone call from me, and that it was his fault for taking all off our class time questioning me, actually I wanted to say a lot of things to him. But instead of saying anything I just stood looking at the numbers.

When I was finally able to speak I said "I'm busy tonight doing other things."

He just grinned and said "so am I" Then he was gone. Just disappeared.

**JEEZ THAT WAS LONG! I hop e I don't have to do this each chapter D: I'm realizing right now it's pretty much the same as the book but that should change once I get more into the plot cause well right now there isn't much I can do so don't kill me for it! Love ya all and don't forget to review and favourite. Also I realized now I am not good with criticism D: I kinda get annoyed. But it's your choice what you write J**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU! For reviewing and favouriting and following J it reassures me that people are gonna read this and I think I may be the first to actual try and do this. Oh god this is gonna be hard especially when it gets more into the story. I think imam make chuba cabras Bo's arcade and it just means that chuba capbras is not going to be what it is like in soul eater only cause I have no other place it could be.. Also to any of you who have read the book I need abit of help here, you know how patch calls Nora angel, well I need a nickname for soul to call maka but just remember I'm doing this about meisters and weapons. I'm gonna be dead before the end of this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D***

Chapter 2

I spent the evening sitting on a stool with my only company being some algebra homework and Blair, our housekeeper. My mum works for some strange company but whenever I bring up the subject she just changes it. This week she was in New York. Her job seemed to require quite a lot of travelling around and I think that's all she could really tell me.

"How was school today, Maka?" Blair asked or more chirped as she stood over at the sink cleaning dishes.

"I was assigned a new biology partner."

"I'm guessing this is gonna be a bad thing?"

"Liz was my old partner"

Blair started to scrub the dishes more vigorously "defiantly a bad thing then."

I just sighed in agreement.

"So then tell me about this partner, Maka. I like to know things ya know." Blair chirped.

"Well he's tall, dark and so annoying." And eerily closed off. Soul's eyes were crimson red blood orbs, taking in everything but then giving away nothing. But that wasn't like I actually _wanted_ to know more about him. I wanted nothing to do with him really. Since I hadn't liked anything I had seen on the surface I didn't want to see what was lurking deep inside him.

Okay that wasn't really true. I had liked a lot of what I had seen. Long skinny yet muscled arms, relaxed shoulders and a smile that could be seen as part playful yet seductive. Now I was at an uneasy alliance with myself that involved trying to ignore what I now find irresistible.

At nine o'clock Blair finished for the evening and locked up the house on her way out. I was alone now.

I decided now to take and inventory of the feelings inside of me. I'm not hungry. I'm not tired. I wasn't even at all lonely. But I _was_ quite Abit restless about my biology essay I had to hand in tomorrow. I had told Soul I would not call, and six hours ago when I had said it I had really meant it. But now all I could think of was how I didn't want to fail but the only way to avoid failing was calling him.

I went to the kitchen and looked at my hand to see what was left of those seven little numbers. I secretly hoped he wouldn't pick up. If he really was unavailable or unco-operative on the essay it was evidence I could really use against him to force stein to move our seats back. Feeling more hopeful I put in the number and waited.

Soul answered on the third ring sadly. "What's up?" he said in his usual lazy yet cool voice and I could feel him smirking against the phone.

In a matter-of-fact tone I said, "I'm calling you to see if we can meet up tonight. And I know you said your busy, but-"

"Maka." Soul said my name as if it was the punch line of some joke. "I thought you said you weren't gonna call cause you were busy."

I hated how he was making me eat my own words and I hated how soul was rubbing it in. I also hated stein for his stupid unnecessary seating plan. I decided to try get away from what he has said. "Can we meet or not, soul?"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I'm in the middle of a pool game." I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "An important and cool pool game."

From what I could hear in the background I could believe he was really telling the truth, well about the pool game that is. Whether it was more important than my essay I failed to believe.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Chuba Cabras. And believe me this isn't your type of hangout."

"If it's not my kind of hangout we can do the interview over the phone. I have a list of questions-"

He hung up.

I looked down at the phone and my rage inside of me started bubbling up again. I ripped out the essay paper we were given and scribbled down _jerk_ on the first line of the paper. On the lines beneath that one I wrote _smokes cigars. Will die of lung cancer. Hopefully soon. Excellent physical shape. _

I scribbled out the last one quickly until you wouldn't be able to make out what it had originally said.

The clock on my phone said 9:05. As I saw it I had to choices. I could pretend I interviewed Soul and just block out steins warning about him reading over it and making sure it was all true, but I didn't know enough about Soul to be able to do that. And well the second option? That wasn't even remotely tempting in any way.

I ended up delaying making my decision long enough to call my mum who may not even pick up. Part of our agreement with her working was that I acted responsibly and checked in with her a few times.

On the fourth ring her voice mail picked up.

"Hey mum, it's me." I said "just checking in. I've got some biology homework I have to finish, and then I'll go to bed. Call me at lunch tomorrow, if you want. Love you"

After I hung up I decided I should just go to chuba cabras and get this stupid interview over with. How bad could the place be anyway?

Determined to get this stupid thing over with quickly, I grabbed a map off the fridge and snatched my keys of the bunker.

Chuba cabras had turned out to be further away than I had liked, it had ended up being a thirty minute drive to get there. I pulled up into the parking and found a space. Once I got out I noticed that the walls around the place were covered in graffiti and the floor was covered in cigarette butts. Clearly Chuba cabras would be filled with future ivy leaguers and model citizens. I was trying to keep my thoughts relaxed and nonchalant but I felt uneasy in my stomach. After double checking I had locked the doors to the car I headed inside.

I stood in the line waiting to get past the ropes. As the group ahead of me pain I squeezed past, walking into the maze of blaring lights and sirens.

"Think you deserve a free entre?" Hollered a rough voice.

I swung around and blinked a few times taking in the sight of a heavy muscled cashier with the words Nofuture tattooed above his eyebrow. I said "I'm not here to play. I'm here looking for someone."

"You want past me, then you gotta pay little girl." He laid his hands on the table beside the price chart that was stuck down on the counter showing I owed him £15 paying in cash only.

I didn't have anything. And well if I had I defiantly would not have wasted it on getting into this place, especially if I was only going to be in for a few minutes interviewing Soul about his stupid personal life that I couldn't care less about. I was angry at stein for the fact he had placed the seating plan and that's why I was here in the first place, and I was not going to just go away and drive away empty handed.

"Okay if I'm not back in say, two minutes then I'll pay the £15?" I said. Before he could say anything in reply I bolted under the ropes and into the crowd of people. I didn't stop though I hurried through the place, keeping my eyes open for Soul. At this point I just wanted to find Soul and get the hell out of here.

The cashier was following close behind me shouting for me to stop.

I was certain Soul was not on the first level so I hurried down stairs into a room filled with pool tables and the smoke was everywhere creating a thick fog. I quickly scanned the room and found Soul stretched across on of the pool tables farthest from me, attempting to make a difficult bank shot.

"Soul!" I called out to him.

As I spoke, he shot his pool stick, driving it into the table-top. His head looked up and he stared at me looking both surprised and curious.

The cashier that had been chasing me ran up behind me and grabbed my wrist. "Upstairs. Now."

Soul's mouth turned into another close smile. It was hard for me to decide if it was friendly or mocking. "It's okay Free. She's with me." He said to the cashier, Free. What kind of name was free? Then again what kind of name was Soul?

Free didn't let me go for a few seconds but his grip on my wrist loosened. Before he was able to change his mind I shook his hand off my wrist and weaved my way through the crowd of people and tables towards Soul. I was confident when I had walked in but as I was walking over to him now I could feel my confidence slowly slipping away.

As soon as I got closer to him I sensed that something was different about him but I couldn't really decide what it was. More animosity?

More confidence.

He had more freedom to be himself and those red eyes were starting to get to me. They acted like magnets following me wherever I moved. I tried to ignore the sickly feeling that was dancing around my stomach. I still couldn't put my finger on it, but something about Soul was defiantly not right. Something just wasn't normal. Wasn't…safe.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt him move closer to me.

"Sorry about the hang up." Soul said. "Because of the fact its underground the signal isn't good in here."

Yeah, like I believed him.

He tilted his head towards the others at his table. An indication for them all to leave. The silence between them was uneasy before they decided to go.

I looked around at the table he was playing at then turned back to him. "how high are the stakes?"

He leaned in closer to me and his smile grew wider showing his row of sharp teeth. By now I was sure he was mocking me. "We don't play for money here, Maka"

I took out my sheet of paper and set my handbag down of the table. "Too bad. I was gonna bet everything I have against you." I held up the essay with the two lines already written. "I just have a few questions then I'll be out of your hair."

"Jerk? Seriously. Uncool Maka" He read out loud whilst leaning against his pool stick for balance. "Lung cancer?"

I fanned the essay through the hair trying to beat away some of the Smokey fog. "I'm' assuming that you contribute to this atmosphere. How many cigars do you have a night? One? Two?"

"I don't smoke, Maka" He did sound quite sincere but well I wasn't buying it.

I chuckled silently to myself and set the paper down between the eight ball and solid purple then accidently nudged the purple one while writing definatly_ cigars._

"What's your biggest dream, soul?" I asked him ready to write the answer.

"Biggest dream? Oh, to kiss you."

"Am I supposed to find that funny?" I was grateful at this moment that I didn't stutter.

"Not necessarily but it did make you blush."

Ignoring that comment I continued on and missed out that question. "Do you have a job? If so where?"

"I bus tables at Death Café. You know that one Death the kid bought? Never seen the guy though"

I nodded. Of course I knew the one he was talking about. No one didn't know it and like him I had never seen death the kid either, but I had heard he got annoyed when anything was asymmetrical.

"And your religion?" I asked firmly.

"Cult. Not religion."

"You belong to a cult?" I was too late in realising that I had sounded surprised when asking that and I shouldn't have.

"Yes and as it turns out. I need a healthy human girl to sacrifice. I'm planning on luring her into trusting me. But well, if you're ready now I guess that's fine to." Any trace of a smile on his face had now slid away.

"You know your failing at trying to impress me right?"

He chuckled darkly. "I haven't even started trying to impress you yet, Maka"

I was starting to get irritated with how he kept saying my name and how he kept saying it like some stupid little joke that I didn't seem to understand. I edged back Abit away from him now and stared deeply into his Crimson red eyes. "How many times have you failed tenth-grade biology? Liz told me you were a senior."

"Well tell your little friend Liz that she isn't my spokesperson."

"Are you denying that you failed?"

"Actually I'm telling you that I didn't go to school at all last year."

He leaned in closer to me. Close enough so I could feel his breath against my ear. "A secret. I haven't gone to school before, and another secret, it isn't actually as dull as I thought it would be."

I didn't believe him one bit. Everyone went to school, and he had to go to school. There was a law against it.

"You think I'm lying." He leaned away now so he was leaning back on the pool stick.

"Well if you haven't been to school then why the hell did you decide to come this year?"

"You."

I should have felt scared. I should have run out that place but I knew that was exactly what soul wanted and I wouldn't let him have what he wanted. I tried to act annoyed instead. "That's not a real answer, Soul"

I must have not noticed that he had taken a step forward and that there was now nothing but a small hole of hair blocking our bodies as he stared straight into my eyes and I got the feeling of someone staring into my soul again. "Those eyes, Maka. Your bright forest green eyes are surprisingly irresistible." He then tilted his head studying me from another angle. "and you have a killer curvy mouth."

I was startled. But not by his creepy comments, more from how my body had reacted positively towards it. I stepped back.

"That's it. I'm leaving" and with that said I felt like staying a little longer but I had the urge to turn and run, and for once I did.

xXxXx

Later that night a very loud _snap!_ Pulled me away from my sleep. I held perfectly still clinging to my pillow, all of my sense had gone to high alert.

My mum was away one a month so I was used to being on my own in the house, and it had been months since I had imagined hearing sounds of footsteps Creeping down the hall towards where my bedroom was. I had never really felt alone in this house even when my mum was gone. After I found out my dad had been shot while out of town, I could always feel a strange presence through my life. At first I found that that strange presence had creeped me the hell out but when it had never done anything bad around me I thought nothing of it and my anxiety lost its edge. Maybe my dad's spirit was nearby. That thought was normally quite comforting but well tonight it was something different. The presence I was feeling right now felt like ice snipping into my skin.

I decided to turn my head to see if anyone was there and once I had turned it I noticed a shadow of a person right along my floor. I slipped around quickly to face my window, but there was nothing there. The moonlight was the only capable source of light to provide a shadow. I squeezed the pillow more as if to comfort myself and I told myself it was only some weird shaped cloud that had passed over the moon. But I still had to wait a few minutes for my high alert pulse to calm its self.

By the time I had gotten the courage to actually look out my window, th garden outside was silent and still. The only noise was from some branches that were scraping against the side of the house, and my own heart thumping against my chest.

**You all do not know how hard this is to write xD I'm trying to add my own stuff into it but any of you that have done something like this will know it is extremely hard to and also it's gonna get quite confusing soon and I might be Abit slower to update. Especially on weekdays, I mean I have school and stuff. Thank you my darlings and keep reviewing and following and stuff or I'll send patch and soul to erm…I dunno but hey they could creep you out since soul is patch in this.**

**Patch: you're replacing me with him?**

**Soul: what's wrong with me? And why do I have to be him, He is so uncool!**

**Me: shhh! Trying to read silence here. So silence...I kill you!**

**Sorry I couldn't resist xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back :3 like I said I will probably get 1 or 2 updates at the weekend so you will all have to be patient mwhahahha I keep you all waiting cause I am that much of a nice person xD also once again please help! I know that I'm making nephil meisters and fallen angels the weapons and arch angels death scythes it just kinda means I'm not sure who's gonna be who like I'm thinking bout making Marcie medusa but like younger and Dabria Arachne but I dunno who Jules and Elliot are gonna be…argh I am so dead! Someone please help me! I am begging you! Like pm or review just help! I need help with most characters really cause it's gonna get confusing soon. Sorry bout the long author's note and thanks for all the followers :3 and I do like reviews I mean I'd like to know you aren't all ghosts or chained in hell xD Also guys! I finished the whole hush hush series! Holy macaroni that was so amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D***

Chapter 3

Professor Stein stood at the blackboard talking on and on about something, but well my mind was too far away to really pay attention to anything he was saying.

I was really busy trying to make reason on why I should not be partnered with Soul, making a list of things on the back of one of my old quiz sheets, and at the end of the class I would go up to Stein and show him my list of reasons. _Uncooperative on assignments,_ I wrote_. Shows little interest in teamwork._

The one thing was it was the things that weren't listed that were bothering me the most. I was spooked by the incident in my window last night, but I couldn't really suspect it was patch that had been stalking me and then spying on me through my window, but I just couldn't ignore the fact that I was sure someone had been looking in on me just hours after I had met him.

"Maka?"

Stein was standing at the front of the room and he looked at me as if waiting for me to say something, or waiting for me to answer a question that I must not have heard.

"Could you repeat the question, please" I asked.

The class all laughed.

Stein sounded quite irritated. "What qualities do you want in a potential mate?"

"Potential mate?"

"Come on maka, I don't have all day to wait on you answering this question."

I could hear Lizs laughter from all the way at the back of the room.

I didn't exactly mean to but I looked sideways over at soul who was eased back in his chair, one notch above a slouch and he was studying me with satisfaction. He flashed that smirk again and mouthed to me, _we're waiting._

I lay my hands down onto the table hoping that I looked more composed than I felt. "I've never really thought about it before."

"Well then please think fast, maka"

"Could you not ask someone else first?"

He sighed then turned towards soul. "I guess you're up Soul."

Unlike me, soul seemed to speak with more confidence in his words. It was now that I realised he had shifted his body more towards mine and now our knees were only inches apart.

"Hmm…Intelligent, Attractive and well, Vulnerable."

While Stein listed the adjectives on the board he question Soul more. "Why vulnerable?"

As he was going to answer I heard loud laughter from the back and turned my head around to see Liz laughing. "What does this have to do with sex?"

"Attraction is the first element of reproduction. So what would your list be, Miss Thompson?"

She held up 5 fingers "Gorgeous, wealthy, indulgent, very protective and a little bit unique." A finger went down with every one she listed.

I heard a small laugh from my side. "The only problem with human attraction is the fact you don't know if it will be returned." Soul said.

"A very good point." Stein said.

"Humans are pretty vulnerable," Soul continued, "only because they are capable of being hurt." As he said this I felt his knee knock against mine. I shuffled away, not letting myself wonder what he was meaning by the gesture.

"Woman are attracted to men that have good survival skills- like intelligence and Physical prowess- because men with these qualities re the most likely to bring home dinner at the end of the day." Stein Continued, "Men are attracted to beauty because it indicates health and youth, there's no point in dating some sickly woman who won't be around for children." Stein pushed up his glasses and then turned the screw in his head with a clicking noise before chuckling quietly to himself.

"Do you know how sexist this is?" Liz protested. "Why don't you tell me something that relates to what woman are like in the 21st century?"

"If you could approach reproduction with a scientific eye, Miss Thompson, maybe you would see that children and the key to the survival of our species. And well the more children we make, the greater this world will become."

I could practically hear Liz's eyes rolling. "Well looks like we're finally getting close to today's topic. Sex."

"Almost." Said Stein. "Before sex you have to attract a potential mate, and after attraction comes body language. You have to try and tell a potential mate that you're interested through your body language."

Stein then pointed beside me and said "All right Soul. Let's say that you're at a party and the room is full of girls of all different shapes and sizes. You see one girl who has all the qualities you want, how are you going to let her know you're interested in her?"

"Well first, being the cool guy I am, id single her out, you know talk to her."

"Of course you would. And now for the biggest question. How can you tell that she is interested in you or if she wants you to move on?"

"I guess id study her," Soul said. "I'd figure out what she's thinking and feeling, cause well she's not exactly gonna come right out and tell me, is she? And that's why I have to pay attention. Does hse have her body facing me?, does she hold my stare, then look away? Or does she bite her lip and play with her hair just like Makas doing right now?"

Laughter rose up all around the room and I instantly dropped my hands to my lap.

"She's interested." Soul said whilst bumping his leg against mine once again. And of all the things I could do, I blushed!

"This is getting very interesting!" Stein said while chuckling and smiling quite a lot like a crazy person.

"I can see that the blood vessels in Makas face are widening creating redness around her cheeks and her skin is warming. "Soul said "She knows that she's being evaluated and she does like the attention but she's just not sure how to handle it."

"I am so not blushing!"

"You're nervous." Soul said. "You're stroking your arm to try and draw the attention away from your face and down to your figure, or it could be your skin. Both are quite cool selling points."

I almost choked. _He's joking, _I told myself. _No it's more like he's insane!_ I certainly had no experience in dealing with lunatics, and it really did show.

I held my chin up high and placed my hands on the table and I tried to look as if I still possessed at least some form of dignity. "This is ridiculous."

Stretching his arm out to his side with exaggerated slyness, Soul hung it over the back of my chair and it made me feel like it was a silent threat aimed right at me, and that he was unaware or didn't care about how the class viewed it. They all laughed but it seemed as if Soul had not even heard them, he was holding my eyes so singly with his own that I thought he had created an entirely different world for us that no one would ever be able to reach.

_Vulnerable, _he mouthed.

I locked my ankles through the front to f my chair and leaned forward, feeling the weight of his arm drop straight of the back of the seat. I was so _not_ vulnerable!

"And there you all have it! Biology put into action!" Stein said almost to cheerfully.

"Can we please just talk about sex now?" Liz asked almost tiredly.

"That will be what we talk about tomorrow liz. Okay everyone listen up. I need you all to read chapter seven and be ready for a discussion tomorrow. "

As soon as the bell rang Soul instantly vanished out the door like he had done the other day and as I was about to leave with Liz I heard Stein call out to me "Maka can I have a word with you?"

Oh god, what had I done now? After telling Liz to meet me outside I walked over to steins desk "yes?"

"I was hoping you would be able to tutor Soul. As soon as I moved him next to you he was instantly being a part of the class more. It's the first time I've heard him say one word all year. And now that he's sitting next to you his grade is surely going to improve."

"And lizs is going to drop if you don't move m back beside her."

"Well that does happen when you can't look sideways to get the right answer from your best friend."

"Then why can't I tutor her instead of Soul?"

"Sorry no can do, maka. Now then I have a meeting to get to so I guess we're done here."

I tried to squeeze another argument out my brain but it was useless he had already rolled out the classroom in his seat anyway.

XxXxXx

Later on in the night I was sitting on my Laptop in the library along with Liz as I typed up my review on a movie I had just been to see The Sacrifice and I had given it two and a half stars. Only because it had made me a lot more jumpy than usual.

Liz opened a bag of some dried apple chips and offered some to me.

"No thanks." I said.

She looked into the bag with disgust. "If you're not going to that means I have to and I really don't want to."

Liz was on a Colour-wheel fruit diet which meant she had to eat three red fruits and two blue then a handful of green a day.

She held up an apple chip and examined the front and back of it.

"What colour? "I asked.

"Make-me-gag-granny-smith-green. I think."

Just then Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, the only sophomore that had made it to varsity cheerleading in the history of Death academy, took a seat on the edge of our table. Her Chocolate Brown hair was combed back into a high ponytail that rested over the side of her shoulder, and just like always her skin was covered in about half a bottle of foundation.

"Hi supersize" Jackie said to Liz.

"Hi, Freakshow" Liz shot back at her.

"My mums looking for plus size models so I thought you'd be interested, Liz." She half smirked.

"Think your better suited to the job Jackie."

As Liz laughed at the disgusted face Jackie was giving us, Jackie got up and walked off with her hips swaying.

Liz pulled the Neon into her driveway and killed the engine and dangled the set of keys in front of me.

"What? You're not gonna drive me home?" I asked her, even though I knew what her answer would be.

"Nope. There's a lot of fog and it always seem to get thicker the closer to your house, Babe. It freaks me out after dark, don't you know that already?"

I snatched the keys off her as she got out and I climbed into the driver's seat. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey! Don't blame me, why don't you just get your mother to move you closer to me? Also be nice to my baby" she patted the top of the car and ran off into her house.

During my Drive home I decided to let my thoughts wonder to soul for a bit. Something about him was…well…Different. And incredibly creepy.

Halfway home the weather had chained from a thick fog to pattering rain. The streetlights above me were started to flicker and I was now wondering if a storm was on its way. If it got any worse there could easily be a flash flood with us being to close to the ocean.

The outside lights started to flicker a lot more again and the hairs on my neck and arms were standing on end. A shiver seemed to travel all through my body and once again my sixth sense had gone up to high alert. I had this feeling of being watched again or followed. Either way I did not want to find out if I was right.

I heard the impact before I had registers the dark figure that had skidded across the hood of the car. I screamed and stamped my foot on the breaks as the figure smashed into the windshield with a splintering crack.

As a reflex I jerked the car to the right sending the car skidding over the road. The figure had disappeared.

I was now holding my breath and squeezing the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles had gone numb and white. A s I looked to my right I saw the figure, he was crouched over watching me and he didn't look injured at all.

He was dressed in fully black clothing and he blended in with the night which made it hard for me to tell who he was, not that I would have been able to anyway. He was wearing a ski mask. He slowly rose up from the ground and ran over to the side of the car and slammed his palms onto the window at my side. A lethal smile had rose to his face.

He hit the window again making the glass vibrate. I started the car again and tried to get it into first gear quickly while pushing on the gas pedal and releasing the clutch. The car just bucked forwards and died. I tried once again but I was distracted with the sound clanging metal. I looked to the side and say the door begging to curve off the door. He was tearing the door off!

I desperately tried to get the engine running as a fist slammed through the window making me scream. His hand grabbed onto my shoulder and then clamped around my arm. I let out another scream and stomped on the gas pedal, and then released the clutch preying that it would work. To my luck the Car shrieked into motion, but the man still had a firm grasp on my arm running beside the car before letting go and dropping down.

I kept speeding forward and occasionally looked in the rear-view mirror to make sure he wasn't following after me. I had to keep my lips pressed firmly together to stop myself from sobbing.

**Sorry I took so long to update guys, I've had to go to school D: so I haven't had time but here you go! And I have had to decide on the characters. Also whoevers read the book what do you think of Ragnarok as Elliot and Chrona as Jules? Review and tell me please. Ba Bai my darlings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Sorry bout that one day delay, I was at my dad's and wasn't able to write L I know, am sorry guys :3 okay so this might be shorter than other chapters and also this is when things shall get interesting and confusing for people that haven't read the book but even then it may still be confusing..mwhahahhahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D***

I sped the car all the way past my house then stopped at a well-lit corner of the road and pulled out my phone calling Liz.

"S-something happened-He-It-I- came out of nowhere- the neon's-"

"Whoa, babe slow down your breaking up"

I tried to calm my shaking self before i was going to tell her. "He came out of nowhere, Liz"

"Who?"

"He..." I tried to clear my thoughts and make up a sentence that would make sense. "He jumped out at the car!"

"Oh my god you hit a _deer? _Are you okay? Wait what about Bambi? Is Bambi okay?" she wailed or groaned, I wasn't exactly sure. "The neon?"

I opened my mouth to tell her the damage but I was cut off by Liz.

"Wait just forget I have insurance. Just please say there are no deer parts like lodged in the parts of the car…there is none, right?"

I was gonna give her my answer but it just faded through to the back of my mind. A deer. Maybe I really could pass this of as a deer, I mean I didn't want to sound crazy did I? I mean how could I explain watching the guy I had hit rise to his feet and then begin tearing off the door? I moved my collar down so I could see my shoulder. There were no red marks where he had gripped me but I was sure I could see some black liquid smeared over the side of my shoulder.

I was shaken out of my thoughts with a start. Was I really considering denying it had happened? I knew what I had seen. It could not have been my imagination. If it was then this was madness!

"Oh god, you're not answering! That deer is lodged in my headlights, isn't he?" Liz shrieked into the phone.

"Can I sleep at yours tonight?" I needed to get off the streets and out the dark. It was then I realized if I were to get to Lizs I would have to drive right back past the road I hit the man in.

"I'll be in my room so just let yourself in when you get here, Babe" Then I hung up.

I gripped the steering wheel so tightly I was surprised I was still able to feel my hands.

Ten minutes later I got to Lizs and parked the Neon in her driveway. The damage to the door was really bad and I had to kick the door to actually get the thing to open so I could get out. After battling against the door and winning I jogged up to the front door and bolted down into the basement where Liz would be located in her bedroom.

Liz was lying on her bed with her hand in the air carefully painting her nails. Without turning to look at me she said "Do I really want to see this damage the deer did or should I just wait till I've had some sleep?"

"You should probably wait till you've had some sleep"

She then sat up and put the lid on the bottle of nail varnish. "we should probably just get this over with now."

As soon as we stepped outside into the driveway I could tell there was something wrong, and sure enough I was right. I stared over at the neon for a long time feeling so confused. There was no smash in the driver's side door or a bend in it. There was nothing wrong.

"Ok something is so not right." I said and started inspecting the car. I circled it 3 times and the only tiny thing I found was a small crack in the windshield.

"Babe, you sure it wasn't a squirrel you hit?" Liz said.

My mind then flashed back to the lethal man. His eyes were a dark blazing red...just like souls eyes…

The harder I tried to remember the crash, the more I couldn't. Every detail about the crash was disappearing. Was he tall? Small? Thin? Fat? Did he say anything?

I just couldn't remember and that was certainly the most frightening part. I was going mad. I had to be!

xXxXx

Liz and I woke up at seven fifteen the next morning and we drove over to Desire café to grab some breakfast. I was sitting with my hands hugging a mug of hot chocolate. I had showered and wrapped up but for some reason I was still cold.

"Babe, don't look now but the biker dude keeps looking at your legs…"

I wasn't really listening to anything she was saying now, after last night's incident I've been on edge. My thoughts are all jumbled up and my eyes were so heavy from lack of sleep, I just couldn't concentrate.

"Hey look at biker dudes friend, he looks so freaked I mean wait...is that girl or a boy...looks like a boy. But come on you need to look at them both but biker dude looks so cute!" Liz asked.

I lifted my eyes high enough for me to see a boy with jet black hair that hung low just under his chin and was pretty messy. He had a muscled body and he was wearing contacts that were black with a white cross in the middle. He was wearing all black except for white cloves with spikes at the knuckles. I said. "Oh you are so imagining this liz."

"You're kidding right? I mean look he has the bad boy effect all over him…"

I tuned out the conversation again and just stared down into the mug of chocolate hoping it could give me some kind of explanation to what had happened last night.

"Check it out Biker Dude is getting out his seat. He so works out a t the gym! He is so walking towards us as well." Liz squealed like a desperate fangirl that had just seen their favourite fictional character.

A half beat later we were greeted with a low, deep "Hello."

Liz and I looked up at the same time. Biker dude was standing in front of our table with his thumbs hooked into the belt of his jeans. He reminded me of a sort of cowboy.

"Hey! I'm Liz and this here is Maka Albarn."

I frowned and Liz. She should know by now I hate her using my last name especially when introducing me to a couple of strangers! I gave a half-hearted hello and the mug of chocolate to my lips which was a mistake has my tongue was now scolded.

He dragged a chair over from the nearest table and sat on it with his arms resting over where his back should have been. He reminded me of professor stein. "I'm Ragnarok, and this is Chrona." He said whilst jerking his thumb towards his friend.

His friend, Chrona was a lot more different that Ragnarok and he seemed to stand out more with his bright pink hair that rested and a chin length. It wasn't cut very well either as it was all different lengths. He sat next To Liz timidly and just cowered into the back of it like a lost little child. You couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"So can I order you girls anything?" Ragnarok asked.

I was about to say no but Liz beat me to an answer. "We'll both have a cream filled doughnut please."

"So much for your diet then." I muttered as I continued to sip my drink. I wasn't very happy with the fact I was sitting with two complete strangers and one of them was ordering us food that I did not want.

Chrona now had his eyes closed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his noise. Apparently showing he wasn't too thrilled to be sitting with us as I was to have them here.

"So…do you go to school here?" Liz asked Chrona.

"N-no. I go to Gorgon Academy." He stuttered. Why did he sound so scared?

Liz paused for a second then said "Never heard of it."

"P-private school owned by M-Madame Medusa Gorgon." He stuttered again.

"Is it expensive?" Liz asked.

Chrona actually looked directly at her this time. His eyes were purple but had black around the outside. "It doesn't cost me anything. M-Madame Medusa is my mother."

"God, you must be rich!"

He nodded then said "I-I have to go school starts soon."

Without saying goodbye he just got up and stumbled away out the door. It was then I noticed he was wearing a dress that was just above his ankles. Who the hell is this kid?

Ragnarok returned with 3 doughnuts and set one in front of each of us. Apparently he didn't care that Chrona had just taken off without a word to him.

"Well I hope the cafeteria at Death Academy has good food. I just transferred there as of today."

Oh sweet Jesus. You have got to be kidding. Was it not bad enough we had run into him today? But now we have to go to school with this guy.

I didn't bother saying anything and I slowly ate my food and drink as Liz and Ragnarok chatted away happily.

After about 15 minutes I decided it was time that I left, I mean I felt like the third wheel here. I got up and picked up my bag flinging it over my shoulder. "I'm gonna head off…I have a test I need to study for, it was nice meeting you Ragnarok." I bowed and quickly made for the exit without waiting for Liz to put up some kind of protest.

xXxXx

The day was almost over and now all I had was biology. Great. I wasn't in the best of moods but luckily I hadn't crossed paths with Ragnarok so I guess that was a good thing but now I had to spend a period with Soul.

Liz and I got to the class before Soul so she slid into his empty seat and we began chatting, she seemed to have set her task as cheering me up by cracking jokes every single second.

"Babe, will you please tell me what's up. I bet you think Soul is like stalking you or something I mean that could so be true!" Liz shrieked then howled with laughter.

"Trust me; Soul is the least of my worries right now." I said, even if that wasn't exactly true.

"You know it's uncool to sit in other people's seats right?"

We both looked up at the same time at the sound of Souls voice. He had his eyes trained on Liz as she got up with her bag and it appeared that she had not moved fast enough because soul practically shoved her away once she was out of his seat.

I tuned out the lesson as soon as stein came in and I had to keep firing back insults at Soul as he kept trying to compliment me and he was succeeding in making me blush.

Finally the lesson ended and I took my time in gathering up my stuff and Luckily soul left quickly leaving me, Liz and a few others in the class.

"Guess what I found out!" Liz squealed in my ear.

"What?" I snapped while rubbing my ear trying to get the ringing sound away.

"Jeez…you really are being grouchy today. And I found out Souls last name is Eater, I saw it on the register."

"And that's good news, why?" I questioned as the ringing finally stopped.

"I'm gonna do Abit of hunting through his files!"

"You're gonna get in trouble but I guess it's your choice." I said as I pulled the last of my work into my bag.

"You're gonna wait for me though since I have the neon to drive you home so I guess it's time for me to do some real spying!"

**There you go and I know this is a really bad chapter and all but only cause I'm in a really pissy mood right now. If you have any questions about what happened at the start please feel free to PM me or just write it in a review and please keep reviewing and favouriting and stuff :3 I probably won't be updating again till the weekend but I'll try get a chapter in for…hmm Wednesday? I'll try. Ba bai my darlings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again guys! Your luck I have some free time the now so I thought to myself, why not update? And here I am updating! You should be happy! Also I am so happy with how this is going with people still following and favouriting J also please remember to review, I mean come on...I don't bite!...much :D but anyway on with the chapter xD ooooh wait! Also I decided to keep angel as the nickname cause she states in the manga she wants to be called and angel and she has a grigori * Cannae spell it * soul which has wings and stuff. That was all xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

Chapter 5 (forgot this last time xD)

After our unsuccessful journey to the student record's we found that there was nothing in Soul Eaters file. It was completely blank and this made me even more curious to whom he really was.

About an hour later I slid into a seat at Death café. I hadn't actually been here before but something about the name seemed vaguely familiar to me for some unknown reason. After we had ordered our food Liz had gotten up to go to the restrooms leaving me to scan my eyes around the cafe. My gaze fixed on a busboy a few tables away. He had snow white hair that was combed back by a black hairband. He must have felt like he was being watched because he looked up and around until his Crimson eyes locked on mine.

Soul.

Now I knew why the name was so familiar. He worked here. Great had to be my luck, right?

Wiping his hands on the black apron he was wearing he walked over smirking at me before sliding into Lizs empty seat. "I guess 5 times a week isn't good enough is it?"

"Well I'm sorry for this unfortunate coincidence."

He picked up my glass of water and twirled it around in his hands.

"All the seats are taken." I said. When he didn't say anything else I snatched the glass off of him and took a sip of the water. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

His smile widened showing his razor teeth. "What are you doing on Sunday night, Maka?" he asked.

I tried to hold back a laugh, failing at this I snorted accidently. "Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Hmm, you're getting cocky; I like that about you, Angel."

"I don't give a damn about what you like I am not going on a date with you, ever." Even after saying that I could feel a small blush spread over my face as I thought about what it would be like to be left alone with Soul on a date, but it was likely he hadn't even meant it. Probably just making fun of me… "wait a minute, did you just call me _Angel?_"

"So what if I did?"

"I don't like it, so don't call me it."

He just grinned at me. "I like it so it's gonna stay, Angel"

He quickly leaned across the table and cupped my face with his hands then brushed his finger along my lips, and I pulled away too late.

He rubbed my lip gloss between his fingers and then looked up at me "you know you'd look so much nicer without it."

I tried to appear unmoved by his touch and pick up back where we had left off on our conversation. "Anyway, I'm not allowed out on schools nights."

"Shame, there's a party down near Gorgon Academy. I was thinking you might have wanted to go." He actually sounded a bit sincere.

I just couldn't figure him out. One minute he was mocking me and making fun of me then the next he was asking me to go to a party with him.

"Well anyway, like I said no school nights." I was hoping this would convince him I did not want to go. "And plus, if your interested in this party then I can guarantee that I won't be." And without any warning to myself I added "Why are you asking me anyway?"

Till this very moment I had kept telling myself I didn't care about anything Soul had thought of me but right now I was curious.

"I just want to get you alone." Soul said, and my defences shot back up around me.

"Look I don't want to be rude but -"

"Of course you do."

"Well you started it!" I almost growled. "I can't go to the part. End of."

"Is this still about the school night or are you afraid of being alone with me?" he asked.

"Both." I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out.

"Are you scared of guys in general or is it just me?"

I just rolled my eyes at him. There was no way I was gonna answer that question, more because it could be said it had something to do with my father as well. My father used to cheat on my mum, Kami. When she went away I would catch him sneaking off with Blair or some other Whore, but his murder was still quite shocking and sad for me and I do miss him.

"look Liz is coming back so leave. I can't go to the stupid party and i would never want to go with you anyway."

But he didn't leave. He kept his gaze fixed on me.

"What? "I challenged.

"You're just, nothing like I expected."

"Neither are you, Soul." I countered "your worse."

XxXxX

The following morning I was quite surprised to see Ragnarok walk into first period, PE just as the final warning bell sounded. He was dressed in black Tracky* bottoms and a black top along with a black hoodie with the My Chemical Romance spider on the bag of it. As he walked out he must have saw me and he gave a wave and small smile and jogged over to stand next me on the track.

"Well I was wondering when I was gonna bump into you again." He said.

"Yeah, good to see you again." I faked a smile trying not to show my discomfort. I haven't really liked him ever since that first meeting in Desire café.

It was then Sid, our PE teacher blew his whistle signalling us to all gather around and find out the teams we would be playing with for Rounders.

"Okay, I need to two team captains." Sid said and looked around at all of us.

Ragnarok seemingly decided he wanted to be a captain along with Jackie and the y both stepped out into the front of all of us sweeping their eyes around the rest of us.

"Now then pick your teams." Sid said.

Ragnarok was first to pick and he chose me. He should know that this isn't going to go down well on his reputation, if he had one. After the teams were picked we spread out and our team lined up along the thin white line on the grass as we were batting first.

"Maka you're up first for your team." Sid told me as I stepped up to the cone that was set for home base. I picked up the bat we were using and gave it a few practice swings.

Jackie was the pitcher and I knew she was going to make it hard for me to hit the ball. Well that was if I could even hit it in the first place. She chucked the ball low and I hit the side of it sending it flying over the foul line.

"Strike one!" Sid shouted and chucked the bat back over to Jackie.

She threw it at me again and I missed this one completely. I could hear the laughter from all around the area.

"Strike two!" Kilik said from behind me as he threw the ball over my head and back to Jackie.

I took a few more practice swings and nearly slammed the bat into Ragnaroks stomach has he approached behind me and positioned his hands on the bat over mine.

"Loosen up a bit. You need to relax. Your swing is all in your hips so loosen up a bit, kay?"

I could feel my face flush red as he helped me practice swinging the bat around. "I think I've got it, thanks!"

"Come on! Go get a room or something! "Kim Diehl Shouted from beside Jackie.

"Maybe if you threw her a decent pitch she would be able to hit the frickin ball!" Ragnarok shouted at Jackie.

"My pitch is on."

"And her swing is on." Then Ragnarok dropped his voice speaking only to me. "You keep losing eyes contact as soon as she lets go off the ball, her pitches aren't clean so you'll have to work harder to hit the ball."

"You know your holding up the game here!" Someone shouted from behind us.

Just then I noticed in the distance behind the track there was a car parked. Just then I thought I had saw words flash across my vision and a quiet voice echoed around where the words had appeared. I was sure they had said Maka. But then again I couldn't be sure it had happened so fast.

Soul wore a black leather jacket and orange top along with tight grey jeans. His hair was pinned back by the same black hair band he had worn last night when I had saw him at Death Café. He had his eyes trained on me and I suspected a lot was going on in his mind right now.

Another line of words flashed across my vision along with the quiet voice.

_Wow, batting lessons? Nice…touch._

The voice that was attached to words sounded like Soul but it had a mix of a higher voice in it. Like something you would put with a demon, an ugly red thing. Well that was if they existed I guess.

I drew in a steady breath and kept telling myself I was imagining the words and that it wasn't soul. He couldn't have this strange ability to do this, could he? Well if he could then I guess this was all just Madness.

"Maka! Head in the game!"

I was knocked out my thoughts at the sight of the ball flying towards me. As I started to swing another line of words flashed through my mind.

_Wait…not yet._

I had no clue why I obeyed the command from the eerie voice and words but I held back my swing until the ball got closer, then I swung with all my will and was greeted with a loud crack! As the bat connected with the ball.

I ran as fast as I could after flinging the bat to the side.

"Stay on first base, Maka!" someone shouted but I didn't listen. I kept running.

I ran around first base and ran towards second as the ball was whizzing towards it as well. That's when I also heard everyone chanting "Slide!" from my team. I couldn't make up my mind whether to go face first or feet first. I slid face first just as the ball hit second base. I had a mouth full of sand by the time they had told me I was out. I got up and limped back towards my team and took a seat on the grass wiping away the sand from my leg.

"Maka, that was cute how you tried to get that. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Deadman Wonderland on Saturday night. Me and Chrona are going and were hoping you and Liz would tag along with us."

I took a few minutes to consider his offer, then I realised that if I turned it down Liz would kill me and just drag me along with her anyway.

"Sounds good. We'll be there" I said.

**So im hoping you guys are starting to pick up on the word that ive started putting in like quite a few times over the past few chapters. Also if you have any questions put them in a review or PM me also feel free to start guessing who ski mask is…I think we had one guess and that was Asura? Good guess by the way. Well till next time! Ba Bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgot to say in the last authors note, I'm doing the mind speak two ways, 1. Is the words across her vision along with the voice which has the demon voice merged with it :D and 2. Is just the voice no words. So yeah all I have to say for this one really oh but I can't forget that this is the slightly confusing weird and wonderful chapter at Deadman Wonderland…You should all be excited! I might join a chapter together with another like I did with the last one so it may be longer this time :3**

It was Saturday night and I was still deciding if I really wanted to go to Deadman Wonderland. Blair had left about 15 minutes ago for some conference she had tomorrow which left me on my own.

Just as I got into my room my phone vibrated in my pocket and played PonPonPon which was the ringtone I had set for an incoming call from Liz. I answer it, but never had time to say anything before Liz was talking away.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" she asked me.

I opened my mouth trying to decide what answer I would give her.

"Ragnarok and Chrona are going to Deadman Wonderland tonight and wondered if I and you wanted to go, what do you say?"

"I'll pick you up in fifteen" that was the only answer I got before the dial tone played.

I raked through my cupboard looking for a suitable outfit to wear to a theme park. I chucked all my clothes out my wardrobe before selecting a loose white top and pink hoodie along with pale blue skinny jeans and with converse. No Makeup.

Fifteen minutes later Liz bounded the Neon into my driveway, and I ran out and joined her in the car. She looked me up and down twice then looked up at me. "We're going out with boys, you know that right?"

"Yes, liz I know we are going out with boys but there is nothing wrong with my outfit." I said while looking over lizs outfit.

She was wearing a tight black top along with a loose white cardigan and a black mini skirt and sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had golden hoops in her ears. She had cherry red lip gloss on along with what seemed like a bottle full of mascara.

"Also where is your makeup?" she asked as she pulled out a bottle of lip gloss and mascara.

"I'm not wearing any ok? And I don't need to thank you very much." I said and I pushed the offer away and stared out the window, thinking of how I'd been told by Soul I didn't need any makeup.

About half an hour later we arrived at the entrance to Deadman Wonderland and we ran up to the front desk and payed ourselves in. I picked up a flier on the way in about a new ride. The flier said:

DEADMAN WONDERLAND PRESENTS

ITS NEWEST ATTRACTION!

THE SCYTHE FALL!

BE COLLECTED BY THE GRIM REAPER ON THIS

ONE HUNDRED FOOT VERTICAL DROP!

Liz was reading the flier over my back and was jumping and squealing. "We are so going on that, babe!"

"I dunno. Later, maybe." I said hesitantly. I had always been afraid of heights and I as pretty sure I wouldn't be able to do this drop unless I closed my eyes, plus I wasn't a rollercoaster girl.

After going on most small rides like the dodgems, tea cups and the magic carpet ride we headed over to the arcade where we were hoping to meet Ragnarok and Chrona. When we got there was no sign of either of them but there was a sign of one person I did not want to see here.

Soul.

He was a few games away from us and was playing some shooting game. He was wearing completely different clothes than I had seen him wearing every other time I had seen him. Today he was wearing a black and yellow hoodie along with wine coloured jeans and black and yellow converse that were the same style as his hoodie. He didn't have the black hairband in today either, he had switched it for a creamy coloured thick hairband that had two badges on it. There was a blue and black one with the word SOUL on it and another one that looked like a sort of open mouth with the word EAT around it. Small spikes of his hair had been placed below the headband that was barely staying on him.

If I was lucky Liz wouldn't notice him and we could continue tonight without having to have an awkward conversation. I kept pushing her through the crowds until we saw the back of Ragnarok and Chrona.

"Ragnarok! Chrona! We're over here!" Liz shouted over the noise around us and waved her hands until they turned around and noticed us.

As they walked over I noticed Chrona whisper to Ragnarok then walk off towards the exit.

"Hello ladies. I'm sorry about Chrona, he just isn't feeling too good today, so he's had to leave us but hey you have me!" Ragnarok chuckled as he hugged us tightly. I squirmed in his grip.

"So where do you ladies want to go first?" he asked us.

"Air hockey." I said quickly. It was the furthest thing from Soul and I was determined not to have to say anything to him.

As we made our way through the crowd I found out I hadn't noticed that there was one table closer than I thought to Soul. Just my luck.

As Liz and Ragnarok put money in Liz must have seen soul because she turned my body around to face him. "Look who it is."

"What about him?" I said as innocently as possible.

"you know he has a thing for you so go talk to him! Or just tell him to leave" she said as Ragnarok came over beside us and stared over at soul.

"Isn't that the guy that was watching you during PE?" he asked.

"Oh see, I told you he has a thing for you! Go talk to him!" Liz squealed and pushed me forwards towards him.

I turned round to protest but Liz kept shooing me away, and I could see the jealousy all over Ragnaroks face. I decided it would be better if I just did what Liz said and basically told him to leave.

When I got to the game Soul was playing, it was only a few games away from us. I leaned against the side of the machine staring at the game that I had no clue what is was about but I could see that it was some kind of military game, with soldiers marching around and bombs going off every 2 seconds.

"What's the game?" I asked in the calmest voice I could manage.

"Hmm, Rounder's. Think I could get a few pointers?" he said with a low chuckle, and a grin spread across his face.

"What's the guy's name?" he said and nodded his head sideways in Ragnaroks direction.

"Ragnarok and I have to keep this short my friends are waiting."

"Have I seen, or met him before?"

"No, he transferred from Gorgon Academy."

"Cool, first week and he already made friends." He then slid me a look, with a smirk on his face "Maybe he has a history of darkness and madness that none of us know about."

"Well I think you already have that covered, Soul"

He seemed to change the subject quickly, "you up for a game?" he nodded his head towards the back of the room where the pool tables were located.

"Can't. Like I said I have friends waiting for me." I told him.

"How about this. If I win then you tell the Ragnarok guy that something came up." He said to me as he finished his game.

I couldn't help it, he was just way to arrogant. "And what if I win?" I asked him.

His eyes scanned over me then another grin settled on his face. "I don't think I have to worry about that, Angel"

"Look like I said I cannot play pool. End of story." I told him hoping he would drop it. I had no such luck.

"Come on, it's just one game!"

"No."

"Come on a pool table just opened up. Go get It." _I…dare…you…_

I stiffened immediately. "How the hell did you do that?"

When he didn't deny it immediately I could feel myself beginning to panic. He knew he was doing it.

"How did you do it?" I asked again.

"Do what, Angel?" he said with a sly smile.

"Don't deny it." I warned him. "Don't just pretend you're not doing it."

He sat against the game box and stared down at me. "Tell me what exactly I'm doing, Angel."

"My…Thoughts"

"What about your thoughts?"

"Stop it, cut it out."

He looked around theatrically and laughed. "You don't mean- talking in your mind? Do you know how mad that sounds?" he laughed more at the sight I must have been.

"You scare me, Soul. And I know you're not good for me." I said calmly while starting to back away.

"I could change your mind, Meet me at the Scythe Fall" Soul said.

I took a few more steps back. "No."

Soul came up to me and closed the distance in-between us. I froze as he leaned forwards so that his mouth was next to my ear. "I'll be waiting." He whispered then slipped out the arcade into the crowds.

I walked back over to the air hockey table where the score was tied at 8:8 with 30 seconds to go.

As the buzzer went off the score was still tied and Liz seemed to be fuming. She was a bad loser. I took this opurtunity to tell I was going to get a drink and then I could leave her with Ragnarok. "Liz im gonna go get something to drink from one of the venders. I'll be back in like 15 minutes or something." Without waiting for her to reply I took off into the night heading towards one of the venders but I was distracted on my way. I saw the towering ride, Scythe Fall and I could hear the screams echo around the park. Instead of walking to the vender I was now being drawn to the ride.

On my way towards the ride I could feel that same feeling I had when I had hit the guy in the Ski mask. The hairs on my arms and legs were standing up and I did a full 360 degree turn until my eye's caught a hooded figure wearing all black watching me, but as soon as I stopped to go after him. He was gone.

My heart was now beating 2x faster than normal as I rushed towards the ride trying to put as much distance as there had been already between me and the hooded figure. When I was right next to the ride I stopped and looked sideways but when I turned to look the other way I slammed into another body. "Sorry!" I blurted out whilst trying to regain my balance.

Soul grinned down at me and steadied me. "Am I really that hard to resist?"

I linked up at him then pushed his hands off my shoulders. "Leave me alone." I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him again.

"What's wrong? You look like you're gonna throw up your insides."

"You have that effect on me, Soul." I snapped at him.

He laughed and his grip loosened a tiny bit. It was enough for me to shake off his hand.

"Well seeing that you came over here. Ride the Scythe Fall with me." He said and stared into my eyes.

I turned my head to look up at the ride that was on its way down the drop. I could call it a death trap; it was wooden and did not look safe at all. No way, no way was I going to ride that thing, let alone with Him!

"No, No way."

"Well I guess if you keep running you just won't figure out what's really going on with me." He said as I turned to walk away.

I stopped in my tracks and turned back to face him. "What is going on?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out, Angel" he said and nodded his head towards the entrance of the ride.

"I'm afraid of heights." But only suddenly, the height wasn't scaring me. Not anymore. I would be with Soul, I would be safe.

"If you ride it and you don't scream then I'll tell Stein to switch our seats back and you get to sit next to Liz once again."

I stared at him for a few seconds then answered. "Fine, but I don't scream. Not on these rides."

We walked into the line and I sat on the top of the bar that was part of the queue and said to Soul. "I'm guessing this is where you go instead of going to school?"

"If I answered that question it would be telling you about my past and that isn't a cool thing."

"What's so uncool, as you would say about your past?"

"It's not that its uncool, it's more that now is not a good time to talk about it and, my past may frighten you." He then added "ad I wouldn't tell my flippant biology partner."

The wind seemed to get colder and when I breathed in for air it felt like my lungs had turned to ice, but it didn't compare to the words Soul had said to me.

A few minutes passed before the gates to let us into the car opened and Soul ushered me into the seat on the right. I got in and did the seat belt and that's when I noticed the fact the tracks were so rusty and you could practically hear each part of the ride clinking together. This ride is not safe.

I looked around at the paintings around the cars and I noticed that they all showed pictures of a dark figure holding a black scythe and in the background there was a horrible moon with a large smile, blood was flowing down its teeth and I t looked like it was laughing at me.

As we waited for the ride to start and everyone to get in I turned to Soul and said "Your past wouldn't frighten me."

Just as I said that the car rolled forwards and it wasn't smooth. It then went over a bump and began its climb upwards.

Soul looked over at me with a small smirk on his face "you look pretty pale." He said over the clinking of the tracks.

At the crest of the hill there was a moment where the car hesitated. During this moment I could see all around us, for miles. Without actually meaning to I turned my gaze to soul and noticed he was smirking at me. "Are you scared, Angel?"

I didn't answer him I just gripped the metal bar that was secured infront uof, I was gripping it so tightly my knuckles had gone white and turned numb from the coldness of the bar. It was then I felt my weight tip forwards as the car flew demonically fast and my hair was flying every which way around me. The car swerved to the right then the left and I could feel my stomach floating around with every turn and dip in the tracks.

It was then I noticed that my seatbelt had been cut at the edge.

I panicked trying to think of something to do and that was when I noticed something next to my arm, it was a blade. A red and black zigzagged one but I didn't have time to figure out where it had come from before I noticed the black liquid spilling into the car from the sky; it was like black rain only thicker. It coated my arms and seemed to stick to the other pieces of liquid. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. The black liquid coated my mouth and it tasted mike blood. Black blood, what was this? I couldn't do anything, I couldn't feel my arms and I couldn't feel the seat of the car around me anymore. I could only hear silence before my vision went completely black.

When I opened my eyes again I realized I was back in the car and it was back at the start of the ride. My breathing was ragged as I fumbled for the seat belt finding it secure. I looked to my left and found no blade, only soul.

"Now that was one hell of a scream." Soul said grinning at me as he undid the belt around his waist then undid mine helping me out as I shook violently.

When we got out the ride I crouched down next to a fence trying to make sense of what had just happened. Madness…I was going mad…

I got up shakily and leaned against the fence trying to form a sentence. "M-my seat belt…I thought-" I hesitated, catching my breath again.

"Thought what?" Soul asked sounding genuinely interested.

"I-I thought I flew out the car…I thought I was going to die"

"I think that's the point, Angel."

My arms trembled at my sides, and my knees wobbled slightly under my weight.

"Guess we're stuck as partners." He said to me whilst grinning.

I was about to open my mouth to protest again about how id fallen out the car but I decided it was for the best not to bring it up again, and I couldn't even explain what had happened anyway.

Soul then grabbed my arm helping me walk and said "I think I'll take you back to the arcade now."

**Well there you have it. I bet you're all so confused right now! :D well people that read the book won't be xD and also I had to change like the whole rollercoaster scene so now it doesn't match the book at all, and I hope your starting to pick up on the word I'm using! I'll try update tomorrow and please guys, REVIEW! I liked reviews ya know! Well ba bai for now my darlings!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHH! SORRY! I PRESSED THE WRONG DOCUMENT XD**

**Well so much for the reviews guys…I kid! Okay so maybe you all should get used to me updating each night. I'll tell you beforehand if I won't be updating a night okay? But so far I'll be updating each night and I do like reviews, also I'm gonna start doing shout outs at the end of each chapter for each reviewer. And I have a feeling your all starting to get confusseled. Mwhahahaha…also guys, Durarara! Is just so asdfghjkl! :3 watch it like really watch it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

I ran through the crowd in the arcade until I got to the Air Hockey table. There was no sign of Liz or Ragnarok.

"Guess they left." Soul said as he caught up behind me. His eyes looked like the held a sliver of amusement in them, but I mean this was Soul we were talking about. I could have easily just misread the sliver. "Guess you also need a ride back to your house as well."

"I know Liz. She would not leave me." Whilst trying to see through the crowd and locate where Liz was. "You know there probably just playing another game" I said doubtfully.

I edged through the crowd again and began searching the arcade for any sign of them, while Soul was busy drinking a can of coke and laughing at me. As I edged further through the arcade I could see no sign of Liz or Ragnarok. I then looked through my shoulder bag for my phone, but when I found it, It had run out of charge. Great. I pushed the button to turn it on again and again but soon realised it was no use. It was defiantly dead.

It was then Soul came up and stood beside me looking into my eyes again. Then I felt the shiver go through me again as he looked at me. "You know I can still take you home."

I was still shaken up from the Scythe fall incident and I think I would have been safer getting a lift from a complete stranger than taking a ride with Soul. The image of the black liquid covering me was still replaying in my head no matter how many times I tried to forget it. But I couldn't. Knowing that I had almost died then opening my eyes to find the ride over, that was the most terrifying experience of my life, but that wasn't the worst part. I was the only person that had noticed it, noticed the black rain. Soul hadn't even noticed it, or the blade that had been right next to him.

"Her car! Shell be waiting in the car park for me!" I said as I rushed past Soul and out into the darkness towards the car park.

About half an hour later I had searched the entire Car park for the Neon but it was nowhere in sight. She wouldn't have left unless it was an emergency. She wouldn't leave me because I had been like an hour late in meeting her, would she? My anger was starting to bubble up inside me again and I think I would let it out on the next person that spoke.

"You done searching yet? Cause your out of options, Angel." Soul said and his smile looked innocent, yet I knew it wasn't.

I bit my lip trying not to let the anger just flow out of me and I weighed my options out. I could keep looking for Liz or I could except his offer and go home with him. I don't think I was ready to take Souls offer but it seemed I didn't really have much of a choice since I was already starting to get cold.

"Will you take me straight home?" I asked Soul.

"Sure, unless you want to go somewhere else." He smirked.

We walked a few parking spaces until we came up to a shiny orange motorcycle. One black helmet was on the seat of the bike. Soul swung his leg over the seat and handed the helmet to me before saying. "Hop on."

In all honesty this bike looked like a death trap as well and it made it worse that I had never been on a motorcycle before, not that I would ever have wanted to go on one anyway. I took the helmet and slipped it on over my hair and fastened it at the bottom. Then I swung my leg over the back and wrapped my arms around Soul as lowly as I possibly could. Then he pulled out the parking space swiftly and sped off into the night.

When we reached my house about half an hour later I got off and took the helmet off then smoothed out my hair and rested the helmet back on the bike seat. I opened my mouth to say goodbye and thanks to him but the words left my mind as he walked up to my front door leaning against the wall waiting for me.

I walked up to the front door after him and raked through my bag for my keys. I couldn't find them and when I looked up I saw soul jingling them in front of me with a small smirk on his face. I snatched them out his hands and slammed the key into the door. As the locked clicked out I opened the door and stood in the threshold as he tried to get through.

"Why can't I come in?" he asked me with the same smirk on his face.

"Because I'm going to bed so just hop back on your bike and leave. I'll see you on Monday." I told him as I backed up a few steps to close the door.

He didn't turn and walk away he took the opportunity to walk into my house and headed for the kitchen. "You're probably hungry so I'll go make food or something." He said while walking through my kitchen. I stood there with a shocked expression plastered on my face before I closed the door and walked up stairs and chucked my bag in my room before looking into my mirror and seeing my hair was a mess so I quickly put it up into pigtails before rushing down stairs back into the kitchen to see soul chopping up vegetables and putting them into a bowl. It was then I noticed he was using the biggest knife we had. It was a long thick knife with a very sharp edge. The blade gleamed in the light and I felt my stomach tighten.

"Put the knife down." I ordered him whilst keeping my distance from him.

He stared at me for a few seconds before laying the knife down gently. "I wont hurt you,Maka."

"That's…reasuring" I said but my throat was tight and quite dry.

He picked up the knife again and pointed it at me. "" come voer and ill teach you how to make this salad.

I stayed firmly planted in the same spot and stared up at his eyes that held a glint that made me think I should have been scared of him, and well I was.

"How about we make a deal?" he said. "You come here and help me with this then I'll answer a few questions."

I hesitated before saying. "Deal" then I walked over to him and let him teach me what to do.

He was standing with his body pressed so close I could feel his body heat around me, and now I wasn't frightened. I let him guide my hand with the knife and let him show me what to do.

XxXxX

After we finished making and having dinner, we started washing up with Soul washing and me drying. "I'm ready to ask the questions now." I said. "Starting with the library. Did you follow me home and attack me?"

Patch looked at me seriously. His headband had fallen around his neck now and his hair was sticking up like crazy, but it suited him. A smile then tugged at the edge of his mouth and all my thoughts seemed to disappear as a new thought came into my head. I wanted to kiss him.

"Did I what?" Soul asked me with the smile turning into another signature smirk of his.

"Actually, it doesn't matter." I said and quickly went back to drying.

It only took us about 10 minutes to do the rest of the dishes and once we had finished them I found myself backed up against the bunker with Soul infront of me looking down into my eyes. I tried to side step away but he placed his arm on the bunker at the side behind me.

"Scared?" he muttered to me.

"No."

"Bad liar."

My pulse went faster and I said " I'm not scared of you, Soul."

"Really?"

I spoke without thinking about the words I was going to say. "It's just I'm scared of-"

I didn't want to finish that sentence but I didn't know what to say to finish it if I had to because I didn't want to say what I was originally going to say. "I-I'm just scared of…of-"

"Liking me?"

I was relived I didn't have to finish that sentence even if what he had said hadn't exactly registered in my head properly. "Yes." I said but realised it was too late. "Wait! No! I mean no! That was not what I was going to say!" I blurted out as Soul just laughed softly at me.

"The truth is I'm just not comfortable when I'm around you." I said

"But?"

I gripped the counter behind me for support and said " at the same time I have a scary attraction towards you."

Soul grinned at me.

"You know you are way too cocky." I said and used one of my hadns to push him back a bit.

He grabbed my hand and pulled the hoodie sleeve down over my hand gripping the end of it trapping that one hand. Then he quickly did the same to my other hand keeping me completely trapped. I opened my mouth to protest. But he just pulled me closer and he didt stop till our bodies were against each other. He leaned his head down so his forehead was against mine and it was then I realised I was holding my breath.

He then let go of my hoodie sleeves and I didn't move back or move at all I just stared up at him, waiting. He placed his hands on the bunker behind me and he tilted his head the side without foreheads still together. He leaned in closer and I could feel his breath against my mouth now. I leaned up about to close the distance between our mouths but a thought pushed its way to the front of my mind and inhaled two sharp breathes. This wasn't right. No, it wasn't right with Soul. He was frightening and yes in a good way but in a bad way to. A very bad way. "You should go." I muttered. "You really should go."

He didn't say anything and kept his head still until my phone went off in my pocket. Wait. My phone was dead? Soul moved away from me as I took it out my pocket and answered. It was my mum.

"Hey sweetheart" My mum said cheerfully.

"Sorry mum now isn't a good time. Call me back, bye." I said quickly and hung up and put the phone on the bunker.

Soul had moved back and was looking over at me without a smirk now. He took out a piece of folded paper and slid it into my hand "this is the address for the party if you change your mind. I'll look for you." Then he took off and as soon as I heard the front door close behind him I let out the breath I had been holding in and picked up my phone inspecting it before feeling a sticky substance on my hands. I put the phone down carefully and looked at my hand a saw a small smudge of black on my hand from the phone.

**Well there you have it a chapter filled with quite a bit of SoMa and I ship them soooo much! Okay so now for the shout outs well actually it's just one shout out…**

**Robastar34! Thank you for all your reviews actually!**

**So guys review! Please?**

**Till next time! Ba Bai mah darlings!**


	8. Chapter 8

I was jolted out my sleep with the sound of a phone ringing. Being still half asleep I grabbed the phone and answered it not realising what the time was.

"Hello?" I yawned into the speaker.

The person on the other end sounded angry and was breathing heavily. "What the hell happened to you? What happened to you coming back in half an hour? Also tell me where the hell you are so I can strangle you bare handed!"

I rubbed the side of my temples with my fingers and tried to get rid of the oncoming headache.

"I thought you had been kidnapped! "Liz went on "I thought you had been attacked or abducted! I thought you had been murdered!"

I sat up lazily with Liz still raging on the other end of the phone and I tried to get the numbers on my clock to swim into focus.

"I got delayed." I said "and when I got back to the arcade you or Ragnarok were nowhere in sight."

"What sort of excuse is that?!" She shrieked and I could practically feel the phone vibrate.

The number sin the clock finally swam into focus and informed me it was just past 3 in the morning.

"I drove around looking for you and Ragnarok went around the park looking. Wait a minute; if you're at home, how the hell did you get home?"

"Soul."

"Wait, creepy Soul? One that you hate, Soul?"

"Yes. I didn't exactly have much choice, did I? You left without me." I said.

"You sound quite worked up…no not worked up…aroused. He kissed you, didn't he?"

I didn't answer her because I wasn't sure what I should say.

"Oh my god he did! I knew he liked you!" she squealed.

I didn't really want to think about the fact knew he may have liked me. The key word being may.

"What was it like?" Liz continued "did he use tongue? Wait no this is Soul we're talking about. He would so use tongue so there was defiantly tongue involved."

I fell back onto my pillow as she continued on and I remembered how I had just fallen apart in Souls arms. I had melted like I was just butter, right before I had told him he should go.

"Liz, it's really early can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked.

"No way, Babe I need details!"

"I dead tired so bye, Liz. I'll see you tomorrow for shopping." And with that said I slammed the phone closed and tried to get the thought of Soul kissing me out of my mind so I could sleep. About 10 minutes later I realised there was no point in even trying to get to sleep with Soul still on my mind. I was now wide awake so I walked over to my bookshelf and took out the book I was currently reading, 'The LA BB murder case'* and went back into bed and curled up reading with my side lamp on.

xXxXx

We ran along the streets with our umbrellas up until we got to Victoria's secret. I shook the umbrella wieldy before putting git down next to Lizs just outside the entrance and ran into the shop after her. After one of the shop women insisted on me getting a free measuring of my chest, when I already knew my small size I ran off to the back of the shop to Liz. She was looking through the Bras that were on sale.

We searched through the piles of bras and my mind drifted back to Soul. What the hell had I been thinking? I had nearly kissed Soul. The same Soul that could possibly be invading my mind, If he was capable of talking through my thoughts and putting words in front of me then maybe he could be capable of other things, like he could have put those images on Scythe Fall in my head.

Or, maybe, just maybe. I could no longer trust my mind.

I still had the piece of paper Soul had given me but I knew iwas not gong to he party. Ok, so I did secretly enjoy the attraction between us, but the eeriness and mystery defiantly stopped me from actually wanting to go out with him on my own. That was it. I needed to flush Soul out of my system, like a diet. A Soul free diet.

After I finished browsing I went and paid for a black bra that was half price and went and looked over at the perfumes they had. Whilst smelling a rose bottle I felt the shiver I always felt when Soul was near. It was like a bucket of ice being dropped down the back of my top.

Liz and I were still the only customers in the shop, but when I looked out the window I saw the hooded figure again. Staring at me from the other side of the road. I didn't move for a few seconds, I just stood frozen in place before my instincts to run kicked back in and I went over calmly to Liz.

"Time for us to go." I told her calmly.

She was slipping through a rack of nightgowns, oblivious to me being beside her.

"Liz. I think I'm being followed."

"Soul?" she said and jerked her up and turned around to me.

"No, just look across the street."

She looked across but her face showed confusion.

"Babe, there isn't anyone there."

I looked out and sure enough there was no one there.

"Who is it?" She asked me.

But I didn't have an answer because I didn't know and that was scaring me more than anything.

"Right, let's just get back to your car and leave." I told her.

"No way. The guy could easily just attack you if we go out so gimmie you hoodie." She said to me and jerked her hand out at me impatiently.

"What? No! I will not let you pretend to be me. What if he tries to attack you or something?" I shrieked at her.

"Well he won't, because I'll walk up to the cemetery you'll follow and we'll catch him and get some answers" she told me calmly.

I finally gave in and handed over my hoodie. She pulled it over her head and put the hood up covering her face. After giving me a thumbs up she walked out and grabbed my umbrella before heading towards the cemetery. I ran out picking up the other umbrella and I saw the hooded figure start walking out following Liz. The figure had a sort of feminine walk. The way they were walking was defiantly feminine. That showed my attacker was a female.

I found it hard to see because of the rain and I had lost sight of the figure and Liz. I started running as soon as I heard the loud piercing scream. I ran until I got to the cemetery and saw a figure in the distance lying on the ground hugging there arm.

"Liz!" I shouted and ran up to her dropping the umbrella.

"What happened? Are you okay? Can you move?" I asked her quickly, and pulled my phone out my pocket. I had to call for an ambulance.

"I'm gonna get help." I told her.

She groaned and grabbed my hand.

"Handbag." Liz murmured and when I looked around sure enough, her handbag was gone.

"You're going to be alright." I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible as I dialled 999. I was sure that that was the same person at Deadman Wonderland.

Trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice I said "I need an ambulance. My friend was just attacked and robbed."

XxXxX

Monday passed quickly. I went from class to class waiting for that final bell to ring. I called the hospital just before school and I was told Liz was about to go into her own room. Her left arm had been broken during that tack, and the bone wasn't aligned so she had to get surgery. I desperately wanted to see her but I wasn't allowed until later in the afternoon at visiting hours.

As the hours stretched towards the afternoon, my focus had shifted from liz to the girl outside of Victoria's secret.. Who is she? What the hell did she want? I wish I had gotten a better picture of what she had looked like. The hoodie and the jeans had made it hard for me to tell anything about them. For all I know it could have been Jackie. But deep down inside I knew it couldn't have been her.

I walked over to my locker and grabbed my biology stuff before walking towards my classroom. When I walked in I noticed the empty seat of where Soul normally sat. I walked over and set my books down and waited to see if he was late or what. But he never showed up. A tiny voice in my head told me it was a little strange he was missing school the day after Liz had been attacked. And I couldn't just forget the chill ihad gotten before I noticed the hooded figure that could have been him for all I knew aswell.

The voice quickly disappeared because Soul could have the cold or, ran out of gas on the way to school.

At the end of the calss Stein slipped me a note and it read:

_Dear Maka._

_I'll be taking over Miss Marie's role as your school psychologist._

_Ive just noticed you missed your last few appointments and I was hoping that you would come along as soon as possible so we could get acquainted._

_All Best,_

_Miss Gorgon._

I had been going to the school psychologist ever since my Father had died and I hadn't bothered going to the last few appointments because I didn't feel like I needed to, but now that there was a new teacher I felt I should go and see her.

I steered my way through the halls until I came up to a plain black door with a golden plague that had MISS GORGON engraved on it. I knocked and a moment later it opened. Miss Gorgon had a dark blonde hair colour and it was tied in an unusual braid in front of her face. She had yellow eyes that reminded me of a snake like being. She wore a white lab coat and a black dress that reached just below her knees. On the dress were white arrows that crossed over each other. All together she was a very pretty woman.

"You must be Maka Albarn. You look exactly like your picture in my file of you." She told me and stepped back from the door taking a seat in front of her desk before signalling me to come in.

I took the seat in front of the desk and realised there was something familiar about the name Gorgon.

"Are you Chronas mother?" I asked as I realised that was what chrona had said to us.

"Yes, yes I am. Do you know sweet Chrona? He is a very timid boy." She said to me.

"Yeah. I met him and his friend Ragnarok. Don't you run Gorgon academy?" I asked her; curious to why she had become a psychologist here.

"Ah, yes I do. I've had my eyes on this job for a while now and couldn't resist taking it when I heard Miss Marie had taken and early retirement. Well I just couldn't resist taking the job. " she told me.

Looking around the office I noticed that it was a lot different from when Miss Marie had been here. She used to have family pictures up and a strange one of her and a toilet. But looking around now I noticed there were no pictures at all. It was just a dull, old, boring office that offered no sense of calmness.

After having along conversation about my family, and father's death (not that I wanted to talk about It.) she changed the subject to biology.

"So I have been told you are tutoring Soul Eater, your biology partner." She looked up at me asking for confirmation.

I was surprised that the tutoring assignment had made it into my file. "We haven't been able to meet yet. We can't find a suitable time."

She shuffled some papers on her desk. "I would like all your meeting to be held here. I'm going to ask Professor Stein if he'll sit in and watch each session as well. I don't want to you tutoring Soul away from school grounds. And I don't want you meeting alone."

A small chill crawled over my skin. "Why? What's going on?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss it."

There was only one reason that she wouldn't want me alone with him that I could think of, and that was because he was dangerous. He had told me his past would frighten me, so what other reason could it be?

"Thank you for coming here Miss Albarn. I won't keep you here any longer." She got up and walked over to the door. Opening it she gestured for me to leave politely. I bowed to her on my way out then hurried on towards the library.

XxXxX

I sat in the library on the computers waiting for an article to pop up on the computer. I had to finish a report before I went to see Liz in the hospital, and I wasn't having any luck on getting the stupid article to open so I could view it.

Giving up on the article I decided to do a small bit of research of my own. I googled "Soul Eater" into the search bar and in the results there was nothing. No Facebook, no MySpace, no Tumblr. It was like he didn't even exist.

"Who are you Soul?" I murmured.

About a half hour later, I had read several articles on newspaper's and my eyes were starting to glaze over. I had now decided to spread my search for a good article to all newspapers in Death City. A link to Gorgon Academy came up. This was the school that Ragnarok had transferred from. I clicked on it and went to the school newspaper. I clicked on a random article and it was from about 3 months ago. I was immediately attracted to the article.

STUDENT QUESTION IN GORGON ACDEMY MURDER.

I moved my chair in closer; this was so much more exciting than the other articles.

Sixteen-year-old Gorgon Academy student who police are question in what had been dubbed as "The Gorgon Hanging" has been released without any charge. After 17-year-old Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's body was found hanging from a tree on the campus of Gorgon Academy. Police questioned the student, Ragnarok as he was the last to be seen with the victim on the night of her death.

It took my mind a while to process the information I had just read. Ragnarok was involved in questioning for a murder investigation.

Nakatsukasa worked as a waitress at Rumba Coffee's. Police confirmed that Nakatsukasa and Ragnarok had been seen together the night of the murder. Nakatsukasa's body was found the next morning but Ragnarok was realised after they found a suicide note in Nakatsukasa's Apartment.

"Find anything interesting?"

I jumped at the sound of Ragnaroks voice behind me.

I twirled the chair around quickly to find him leaning against the doorjamb to the computer room. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, His mouth was set in a line. Coldness flushed through my body, kind of like a blush but the exact opposite.

I moved my chair slightly to the right, trying to moving myself in front of the screen and so I could hit the monitor.

"i-I'm just finishing off some homework. What about you? I didn't hear you come in. how long were you standing there?" My pitch was all over the place.

He pushed off the doorjamb and walked towards me. I groped behind me for the monitors switch off button. _Where was the damn button?_

My fingers finally brushed over a button and I heard the monitor drain to black. "I'm sorry, what did you say you were doing here?"

"I was just walking by and I saw you in here, so I thought I'd say hi. Is something wrong? You seem really jumpy."

"Um…Low blood sugar." I swept up my papers I had and pushed them into my bag. "Haven't eaten since lunch."

Ragnarok hooked his fingers under a chair and brought it over. He sat backwards on it and was invading my personal space. He was leaning too close for comfort. "I can help you with your homework."

I leaned away. "That's really nice of you, but I just finished it and I'm going to go get something to eat but thanks for the offer."

"Let me buy you dinner." He said "Theirs a diner nearby."

"Thanks, but I'm not allowed out on school nights and my mum will be home soon." I stood up and tried to step around him. He held his phone out towards me.

"Call her."

I lowered my gaze to his phone and scrambled my brain for soothing to say. "No, like I said not allowed out on school nights and I need to see my mum."

"It's called lying. Tell her your homework is taking a lot longer than expected. Tell her you're in need of another hour at the library. She won't know anything."

His voice had now taken an edge I had never heard before. His Eyes were cold even with the contacts in. His mouth looked thinner.

"She doesn't like me going out with guys she hasn't met." I said.

He smiled but his smile held no warmth. "You went out with me on Saturday, so why not tonight, Maka?"

I swung my bag over my shoulder and gripped it way to tightly. I didn't say anything I just rushed past him and walked out the room in a hurry. That was when I realised if he switched that monitor back on he would see the article.

I waited for a bit in the library until li dared a glance back into the computer room. He was gone. I retraced my steps back to the computer and switched the monitor back on. The article was still up, keeping my guard up I quickly printed off the article before closing down he computer, grabbing the printed sheets and hurried out towards the hospital.

**Sorry about taking so long to update! I was trying to do a longer update xD**

**If I have something to say about a bit of info I'll put * so the one I put in this one was about The book makas reading, it's the deathnote Los Angeles Beyond Birthday murder case. If you like deathnote I suggest you read it! It's amazing and I cosplayed as Beyond Birthday earlier last month. Oooh also I forgot about the one that was in another chapter I put * beside tracky's cause some people might not get that it basically means Tracksuit bottoms xD**

**Well I hope you liked that and I think I have a lot of shout outs for this one xD so here they are! Also I'm just gonna do these shoutouts for everyone that has reviewed so far. The next ones will be for the next chapter.**

**LnknInsanity! *Thank you! :3 ***

** hannah2020hannah! * SOMA!***

** Andy! * Awesome name xD* **

**CoreOfMyAddiction *actually love your name :3* **

**GUNstalk *Haha its okay :3 I'm glad you like it :D***

**Robastar34 *I love your reviews!***

**PaleRevenge *Calm it, Janet! Okay sorry your name isn't Janet xD btw guys dis is mah best friend. Y'all better be jelly I have the best, best friend ever!***

**Confetti108 * Thankies :3 ***

**Yuki no on'na no musume * well that's a long name xD* **

**Solia * Thank you, I took down my summary and well I guess I got more viewers J thanks!* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if I'm late in like updating, I have my reasons xD well actually my reasons are the fact that Durarara has taken over my life xD and so has Shizaya fanfiction. THERES SO FREAKING ADORABLE HOW COULD YOU NOT SHIP THEM?!**

***Coughs* sorry bout that. Anyway onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

I was on my way to the hospital to see Liz when my phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Honey. Good news I'm finished my work for now. I'll be home soon. Where are you?" My mum said through the other side of the phone.

"Oh hey. I just left the library. How was new York?"

"New York was…long" She laughed but sounded quite tired. "Will you be home when I get back?" she asked.

"I'm on my way to the hospital to visit Liz the now, so ill be home abit later. I won't stay late. I promise."

"Oh, okay." I could sense the disappointment. "Any updates on her?"

"They took her to a private room earlier this morning."

"Maka, honey." I heard the swell of emotion in her voice. "I'm so glad it wasn't you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it had been you. Not after what happened to your dad-" she broke off. "I'm just glad you're okay. Tell Liz Hi from me. Love you."

"Love you too, Mum"

Death City's Hospital was a small two-story building with a goofy death mask on the front of it. Apparently that's what lord death wore. There are a lot of rumours about lord death. No one has seen him outside or anywhere in the city even though he runs it. People have seen his son death the kid. But he keeps to himself a lot. I know Liz has seen him a few time though. Well I don't get involved much with it so I haven't seen either of them around.

I walked into the hospital and up to room 564, the room I was told Liz was in. when I got to the room I pushed the door open and walked in "Liz?" I dragged a bunch of balloons in behind me that I had bought on the way. When I got the balloons through I saw Liz reclining on the bed and her left arm was in a cast slung across her body.

"Hi!" I said when I saw that she was awake.

She looked over at me and let out a luxurious sigh." you know I love drugs. They're amazing. Even better than coffee and makeup…" she started to ramble onto some stuff and I wasn't sure what it was about.

"Uh-"

A nurse walked in and tinkered around with Liz's IV "How are you feeling?" She asked Liz.

She didn't exactly answer the question. "I'm destined to be a stand-up comedian! Knock, knock."

"What?" I said. Confused by what she was on about.

The nurse just rolled her eyes. "Who's there?"

"Crab" said Liz

"Crab who?"

"Crab your towel, we're going to the beach" Liz said then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Erm…maybe a little less pain killers?" I told the nurse.

"Too late. I just gave her another dose. Wait till you see her in about 10 minutes." She said then walked out.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked her and sat down in one of the cheap plastic chairs.

"One busted arm, a concussion and just some cuts and scrapes. To good thing way I jumped out the way before any major damage could be done. "

"I'm so sorry, Liz. I'm the one that should be in here. Not you." I told Liz.

"You're just saying that so you can get all these drugs!"

"Have the police found anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Wait, no eyewitnesses?"

"Babe, we were at a cemetery in the middle of a storm. Most normal people were in doors!" Liz told me.

She was right. Nearly everyone would have been indoors to stay out of the rain. But Liz and I had been out, along with the strange girl who had followed Liz out and up to the cemetery.

"How did it actually happen?" I asked her.

"Well I was walking to the cemetery like we planned, when all of a sudden I heard these footsteps behind me." Liz explained. "That was when I turned around and everything happened really fast. I saw a flash of a gun, and the guy lunging at me. Like I said to the police, my brain hadn't taken a picture of him so I couldn't really confirm anything. He growled at me and whacked me with the gun a few times before taking off with my handbag."

I was more confused than ever at this moment. "It was a guy? Did you see his face?"

"Of course it was guy. He had scarlet eyes. But that's all I could see. He was wearing a ski mask."

As soon as she mentioned the ski mask my heart skipped a few beats and the coldness embraced me was the same guy who jumped at the Neon. I knew I hadn't imagined him, and this was my proof. I remembered how all the evidence of the crash had disappeared. This guy was real, and he was still out there. But then If I hadn't imagined the damage, then what had really happened that night? Was my vision, no my memory somehow being altered? Oh god…I'm going mad.

After a moment, new secondary questioned popped into my head. What had he wanted this time? Was he connected to the girl outside Victoria's secret? I was so sure that was a girl. How had he known we would be shopping?

"Liz. Who did you tell we were going shopping?" I asked her suddenly.

"My mum"

"Is that it? No one else?"

"I think I may have told Ragnarok."

My blood seemed to suddenly stop flowing. "You told Ragnarok?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Remember the night I drove The neon home and hit a deer?"

"Yeah?" She said while frowning.

"I didn't hit a deer. It was a guy wearing a ski mask." I told her.

"You're telling me the attack wasn't random? You're telling me this guy wants something from me? No wait you. He thought I was you."

After a count of silken, she said "did you tell Soul? Because I think the guy had Souls build. Tallish, skinnyish, sexyish. Well aside from the attacking part."

"Souls eyes aren't scarlet though. There Crimson Red." I pointed out but I was uncomfortably aware that I think I had told Soul about the shopping trip.

Liz raised her right shoulder. "They could have been Crimson. I'm not entirely sure."

I pushed a few pieces of the puzzle around my mind. If Soul was the one that attacked Liz. He must have seen her leave the store in my jacket and thought it was me. Then when he figured out it was the wrong girl, he decided to hit Liz out of anger then vanish. But the only problem was. I could not imagine him attacking Liz. It just felt wrong. And he was meant to be at a part all night anyway.

"Did the attacker look anything like Ragnarok?" I asked.

I watched as Liz absorbed the question. Whatever drug they had given her, it seemed to have slowed her thought process.

"No he was too small and skinny to have been him." She told me.

"This is my entire fault. I should not have let you leave the store in my jacket" I said.

"Babe, I know you don't want to hear this, but the more I think about it the more similarities I find between Soul and the attacker. And his file was empty at school. Something about Soul just isn't right."

"You really think Soul would have done this to you?" I asked her still feeling unconvinced.

Liz chewed her lip. "I think that's he's hiding something, something big."

I wasn't going to argue about that.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked me.

"Based on our past experience I hope not."

"I think we need to brush up on our spying. We need to find out more about him and we may not have an address for where he lives but we do know where he works. Hey maybe if we document it Stein will give us some extra credit!" she shrieked and giggled. The drug was starting to take effect now.

It was highly doubtful about the extra credit because with Liz doing spying, it was bound to take an illegal turn. Not to mention that fact this spying job had nothing to do with biology at all.

Just then the nurse popped her head in the side of the door snapping me out of my thoughts. "Its eight o'clock. Visiting hours are now over."

"I'll be right out." I told her.

She closed the door and I heard her footsteps fade away down the corridor. i had to make sure she wouldn't hear me when I told Liz about the murder investigation Ragnarok had been involved in. but when I looked back over at Liz I was sure the drugs had taken full effect now.

"Here it comes." Liz said. "Drug rush…any moment now…byebye, …"

"Liz-"

"Knock, Knock."

"This is seriously important-"

"_Knock, knock._"

"It's about Ragnarok-"

"Knock, knooooooooock," she sang.

I just sighed and gave in "Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Boo-hoo, somebody's crying and it's not me!" she broke out into a fit of hysterical giggles.

Finally realizing it was pointless to try talk to her, I got up and said "Call me tomorrow when you're discharged." And with that said I walked out the hospital.

XxXxX

When I got home, I ran inside and out of the rain that had just started to fall. Probably another heavy rainstorm. I shook off my jacket and put my keys on our little key rack. A moment later my mum came running down the stairs and threw her arms around me.

She had Blonde hair and forest green eyes like me. She was about an inch taller than me and we shared the same bone structure.

"I am so glad you're safe." She whispered and squeezed me tighter.

Well I am, sort of. I thought.

**Well there you go and I promiseeeeee I will update tomorrow :3 or possible later tonight like 3am xD I hope you all enjoyed drugged up Liz and its starting to get more confusing now inst it? Who attacked Liz? Who is behind the ski mask? Is it Soul? Is it Ragnarok? Is it someone we haven't met yet? Have we met them? Yeah I just went too far with that xD he look me up on tumblr! My URL is follow me! Please? **

**Now here are the shoutouts!**

**Hannahiscool! * I like KiMa but I'm not a big fan of it :/ all my friend are though D: I love SoMa too much! and I'll take a look at your story :D ***

**GUNstalk! * I haven't actually been writing long, maybe like 6 months? And I'm not that good. You should read MistsOfMyMind's fanfic, living the Anime life. It's about me and her ending up in Soul Easter world and changing what happens!***

**Robastar34! *xD omg I love your reviews! Like seriously you're so awesome! Alsoooo have you started the hush hush book yet?***

**Yuki no on'na no musume! *It's not a bad thing that its so long :3 and that is such a sweet and awesome name! :3 I realllly like that nameeeee!***


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry Friends! I meant to update ages ago but I've just not been feeling well and I've just been completely out of it. But hey I'm back. Also I probably won't be updating as regularly anymore just cause I'm going through things and I just don't have to motivation. But doesn't mean I won't continue this! Also I', starting Parkour/Freerunning on Wednesday! Well anyway here's the long awaited chapter. Oh and also I'm not doing shout outs this chapter just cause I cannot be bothered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

The Following night at seven we finally convinced my parents that me and Liz had to go out and celebrate her first night out of the hospital at Death café. Well at least that's what we were claiming. But we really had and ulterior motive.

At seven we arrived at the car park and it was packed. I bounced the neon into a tight parking space and cut off the engine.

Thursday was Soul's night off and Liz had convinced me that this would be the perfect time to go and interrogate a few of his co-workers. I had brought a little outfit to wear for this interrogating. This outfit included a snakeskin mini skirt, a pink tight tank top, killer red heels and a brown wig. Liz and I had decided on the Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré look. I had been given specific instructions from liz on what I had to find out. I was going to find out his home address and if he had any prior arrests. I had to find out if he was connected to the ski masked man. I was determined to find out why the ski mask guy and mysterious girl were in my life.

I rummaged through my handbag, double-checking to make sure I had everything including the list of interrogation questions id prepared were still with me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. what is that?" Liz asked eyeing the questions.

"Nothing." I said and folded up the list.

Liz lent over and tried to snatch the list but fortunately for me I was faster and stuffed it deep in my handbag before she could get hold of it.

"Babe. You know you can't have notes for flirting and interrelating, right?" Liz said to me.

"There is an exception to every rule."

"And you're not it!"

As we were walking into the café Liz said to me "Look I may have invited a few people. The more the merrier, right?"

"Who did you invite Liz?" I asked feeling the dark stirrings of foreboding in the pit of my stomach.

"Chrona and Ragnarok."

Before I had time to tell Liz that this was a really bad idea she said "Okay so here's my moment of truth. I've sort of been seeing Chrona. On the sly"

"What?"

"You should honestly see his house. It's so huge! That academy must make his mum so much money."

I was lost for words and my mouth just opened and shut as I tried to form a sentence in my head. "When the hell did this happen?" I finally managed to say.

"Well after that morning at desire café I caught up with him later on . Ragnarok talked to him and then when it was just me and Chrona we talked and just clicked."

"Liz you have no idea-"

"I hope they got here first and reserved us a table." Liz said and completely ignored me as we pushed through the entrance. "Also babe, I think you should stay away from patch from now on."

I didn't have time to answer her before Liz caught sight of Ragnarok sitting at a table by himself in the corner. We walked over quickly and I took the seat furthest away from him.

"Why hello ladies. Looking as magnificent as always is see." Ragnarok greeted us. And my skin prickled.

"Where Chrona?" Liz asked whilst glancing around in search of him.

"Poor guy got sick, so you're gonna have to settle for me tonight." He told us.

"How sick?" Liz asked.

"Sick as in coming out both ends."

We both scrunched up our noses and Liz said "That was just too much information."

I was still having a hard time figuring out how something was going on between Chrona and Liz. Chrona had come across Scared, Nervous and fragile. He looked completely disinterested in Liz's company more than anyone else's. Not one part of me was feeling okay about them spending alone time with each other. It wasn't necessarily because I hardly knew anything about him it was more the fact he was close friends with Ragnarok.

The waitress came over and handed us menus and asked. "What drinks would y'all like?"

"One coke please." I said first and then Ragnarok ordered along with Liz.

Once the waitress left felt like asking Ragnarok a few questions. "Ragnarok, why did you transfer from Gorgon academy if that's where Chrona was?" I asked him.

A muscle in his jaw jumped just before he cracked a smile. "I was told the girls were finer in these parts and I guess the rumours proved true." He winked at me and I felt a cold shiver sweep over me from head to toe.

"So why didn't Chrona transfer as well then?" Liz asked.

"Seeing as The fact the school is run by his mother he wasn't allowed. And I swear he's going all the way to the top I mean he's crazy smart. No one can top him!" Ragnarok told us with a lot of enthusiasm.

A dreamy look took over Liz's eyes. "I wish I could meet his mum. Each time I've gone over she hasn't been in." she said.

"She does have a lot of work to do." Ragnarok said and started reading the menu making it hard for me to read anything that was in his eyes.

Our waitress returned with our drinks then left again giving us more time to order and giving me my chance to go into the bathroom and change from my interrogating. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I said and got up picking up the bags I had for the costume.

Ragnarok raised his eyes at the bags in question.

"Just rubbish. Our bin is full so I was gonna throw it out back" I said and hurried along into the bathroom.

When I got in I quickly checked under each of the stalls to confirm I was alone. I then locked the main door into the bathroom and starting getting changed into my outfit. After successfully getting into the shoes, skirt and top I took out the wig and quickly placed it one making sure all of my hair could not be seen. I then applied cherry red lipstick and a generous coat of high-shine gloss.

After making sure I looked nothing like myself I walked out the bathroom locking the door quickly once again and eased myself onto the top of the bar stool at the back of the room.

The bartender looked me up and down and just shook his head.

He looked like he was 10 years older than me. He had blonde hair and wore a perfectly organised bartender's outfit with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes and he had a cigarette in his mouth.*

I took out the list I had and stuffed it away out of sight but close so I could easily look at the list for some advice on what to ask.

"So is Death café a popular place of employment for high school pupils?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, I guess you can say so. We have a few of them like waitress' and busboys." He told me as he cleaned a glass.

"Hmm, maybe I know some of them. Try me." I said to him.

He looked up at the ceiling and blew out the smoke from the cigarette not actually bothering to say anything else to me.

"What about Soul Eater?" I asked. "Does he work here?"

"Soul? Yeah he works here some nights and weekends." The bartender told me.

"Was he working Sunday?" I asked innocently. I was trying not to come across as to curious but I really did need to find out if he was working or not. I had to find out if he was in town at the shops. If someone could tell me he was working then I could rule out his involvement.

"Sunday? I'm not too sure why don't you go ask one of the waitresses. They all go giggly when he's around. "He smiled as if I might somehow sympathize with them.

We stayed silent for a few minutes before I broke it by saying "Happen to know is he has a criminal record?"

He let out a bark of laughter "Your kidding right?"

So he didn't have anything of that sort. That was agood thing I guess. There was another question I wanted to ask but I didn't at the same time. After a good few minutes I decided maybe I should just ask him. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"You should just go over and ask him." The bartender told me and I froze.

"He isn't working tonight" I said.

At the bartender's grin my stomach seemed to unravel.

"He usually doesn't work tonight but he's covering for Izaya, or the Flea as I would call him. The guy broke his arm" He said. "Not that I would know anything about how that happened" he added quickly and chuckled Abit.

"You know I think I left my car running" I said quickly and darted off the seat into the girl's bathroom again.

I locked the door quickly and drew in a few shaky breathes. I went over the sink and splashed cold water over my face. Soul was so going to find out I was spying on him. He would find out I was prying into his life trying to find out his secrets.

It was then I wondered why I had actually come at all. I mean I didn't even truly believe he was the ski mask guy anyway. I turned off the tap and looked up into the mirror. Soul was leaning against one of the stalls staring at me. I shrieked and swung around.

He had no smile or grin or smirk and he didn't exactly look to amused either.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Can't you read the sign on the-" I was cut off by soul as he kicked off the stall leaning more over to me.

"I'm starting to think that you're following me. Every time I turn around you seem to be here." He said to me in what seemed like a serious voice for him.

"I wanted to take Liz out, she's been in hospital." I sounded pretty defensive and that only made me look even guiltier. "I had never dreamed of running into you. And what are you talking about? It should be me that feels like I'm being followed"

Soul's eyes were sharp and intimidating.

"Want to explain the wig?" he said and pointed up at the brown wig.

I yanked it off my head and tossed it onto the counter.

I ignored his question and asked "Want to explain why you've been off the last few days?"

I was pretty sure he wouldn't reveal his whereabouts, but he said "Playing paint ball, and what were you doing at the bar?"

"I was talking with the bartender, is that some sort of crime now?"

I balanced one of my hands against the sink and raised up my foot to take off the high heeled shoe. I bent over slightly and as soon as I did that the interrogation list fell out of my sleeve where I had it kept. I slid across the floor out of reach.

I reached down quickly to try pick it up but Soul was to quick. He snatched it up of the floor and moved back a bit so I couldn't get it.

"Give me that!" I said.

He started reading the list. "Does Soul have a criminal record?" he read out loud.

"Give me it now!" I hissed at him trying to grab it.

Soul gave a soft laugh and I knew what question he had seen. "Does Soul have a girlfriend?"

He folded the paper and put it into his back pocket. I was really tempted to go after it, despite its location.

He walked over and leaned back against the other sink and levelled our eyes. "If you're gonna try dig up information about me, I suggest that you ask me instead."

"Fine then answer the questions." I told him.

"Never been arrested." He said "not got a criminal record."

I tilted my chin up, "Girlfriend?" I told myself that I didn't care what the answer was. Either way it was fine with me.

"That isn't your business."

"Soul, you tried to kiss me," I reminded him. "That made it my business."

The ghost of a smile lurked at his mouth and I got the feeling he was remembering ever last detail of that near kiss.

"Ex-Girlfriend" he said after a moment's pause.

My stomach dropped and a scary thought popped into my head. What if the girl that had been following me around Deadman Wonderland and Victoria's secret was Soul's ex. What if she saw me with Soul and assumed we were in some sort of relationship? I mean if she still liked Soul this would make sense for her to do this, I mean she'd be jealous.

And then Soul said "But she's not around anymore."

"And by that you mean?"

"She's gone. Never coming back."

"She's dead?" I asked.

Soul didn't really deny it.

My stomach twisted and felt heavy. I hadn't expected to hear this. Soul had, had a girlfriend and now she was dead.

The door to the bathroom rattled as someone tried to enter. I had forgotten I'd locked it. This was making me wonder how Soul had gotten in. he must have had a key or there was no other explanation.

"I need to get back to work." Soul said then looked me up and down, and his eyes lingered a bit below the hips. "Killer skirt. Deadly legs."

Before I was able to say anything he was out the door.

I quickly got changed before heading out but I stopped before I opened the door. There as a few scratch marks at where the lock was. It was like someone had a knife and had attacked the lock. Weird.

After I walked out I returned to our table and slid into my chair. Ragnarok looked at me with his eyebrows lifted.

"Sorry I was gone so long." I said "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." Liz said. Her eyebrows where slightly lifted in question of how it had went.

Before I could say something to kind of tell her how it went Ragnarok said "You missed the waitress so I ordered you a red burrito." A slightly creepy smile appeared at the corners of his mouth.

That was when I saw my chance.

"Actually I'm not feeling to well. Maybe I caught what Chrona got." I made a slightly sick face and it seemed to look realistic, at least to Ragnarok it did.

"I'll hunt down our waitress and tell her not to get our food." Liz saif and she dug in her purse for her keys.

"What about me?" Ragnarok said, sounding only half joking.

"Rain check?" Liz said.

_Bingo, _I thought.

**Once again I am so sorry but yeah just so many things happening. And I am not doing shout outs this chapter cause I just wanna get the chapter up and stuff. So yeah short outro so bye till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry guys had stuff to do. But let's forget about how late I am in updating! I AM MEETING KELLIN QUINN! KELLLLLLLIN QUINNNNNN! I don't think anyone gets how excited I really am. Well enough about that. Hehehehhehehehehehehehhe onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

I got back to my house just before eight. I turned my key into the lock on our door and grabbed the doorknob, hitting my hip against the door. I'd called my mum a few hours before dinner; she was at the office, finishing off some of the work she had been given and I had expected to find the house all dark and quiet.

On the third shove the door gave way and I flew into the house. I got up quickly after getting my balance back and wrestled with my key still jammed in the lock.

"Give me the stupid key!" I said as I jiggled it free of the lock.

I walked through into the living room and walked over to start the fire. As I walked over there was a rustle of fabric and a low creak from across the room.

I screamed.

"Maka!" My mum shrieked as she threw off the blanker and scrambled up into a sitting position on the couch. "What in the world I the matter?"

I had one hand pushed across my heart and the other on the wall, supporting me. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry dear, I fell asleep. If I had heard you come in I have said something." She pushed her ashy blonde hair away from her face and blinked lazily.

I collapsed into the nearest armchair and tried to calm my heart beat down to a normal heart rate. My imagination seemed to create the picture of two black eyes behind a ski mask. Now that I was positive he wasn't just my imagination I had the overwhelming desire to tell my mum everything about him, from the way he'd jumped on the Neon to the way he had attacked Liz. He was stalking me and he was defiantly violent. We would get new locks and it would seem likely that the please would be involved. I would feel a lot safer at night with an officer parked on the curb.

"Honey. I'm thinking about selling the house." I heard my mum say and I was snapped out my thoughts.

"What? Why?"

"We've been struggling for a year and I'm not pulling in as much as I had hoped I would, I'm considering taking a second job but honestly, I'm not sure there are enough hours in the day." She laughed without the slightest bit of humour. "Blair's wages are modest, but its extra money we don't have. The only thing we can do is move into a smaller house or apartment."

"But mum. This is our home." All of my memories had been made here. The memories of my dad were here (even if they weren't good ones.) I would do whatever it took to stay here.

"I'll give it three more months." she said "But don't get your hopes up."

It was then I knew that I would not be able to tell mum about the man in the ski mask. She would quit her work straight away and then there would be no other choice than to sell the house.

"Let's talk about something better." She said. "Whens Liz getting back to school? I mean imagine hoe disappointing it will be that she's missing out on school work." My mum said and we both laughed.

"She'll be back to school tomorrow luckily."

"That's good then."

After a bit of small chat I brought up the question that had been whizzing around my head. "Mum, how did you know you were in love with dad?"

"Honestly honey. I didn't know I was in love with him until we'd married."

This was defiantly not an answer I had expected. "Why did you marry him then if you didn't?"

"I thought I was in love. I was a teenager. Who could blame me for not knowing what love was?" she said.

After a minute of silence I asked. "Were you ever scared of dad?"

She thought about it for a moment then said "only when he was drunk."

Whenever my dad was drunk he would normally shout at someone or something then complain about being stuck here. In the mornings he would come back and apologize. Mum always forgave him.

"Should I ask how we go tonto this subject?" My mu asked.

I wasn't sure if I should explain my feelings for Soul to my mum. I didn't really know how I would explain Soul all together. My mum would expect a description that included his parents' names, the sports he played and the colleges he was planning on applying to. "There's this guy that I like," I said and couldn't hold back the smile. "We've been hanging out lately."

"Oh a boy" mum said. "Well is he in any clubs?"

"He likes to play Pool" I said.

"A swimmer he must be cute then."

I was about to correct my mum when I thought it was probably better not to tell her . Pool swimming was close enough right?

The house phone rang and my mum reached over and answered it. Ten seconds into the call and she stood up moving the blanket. "It's not a problem. I'll go pick it up and bring it in first thing tomorrow." Then she hung up.

"Maka honey. I have to go pick up something for work. I'll be back in about an hour." With that said she rushed out the house into the night.

As soon as I had the house to myself I walked out the living room and up the stairs. I wanted to change into something more comfy. I pushed my bedroom door open and just stop completely. My dresser drawers were yanked all the way out and my clothes were all over the floor. The bed was basically ripped apart and the wardrobe doors had been ripped off their hinges.

I then saw a reflection in my window and I swung around. He stood against the wall behind me, dressed in black and wearing a ski mask. My brain sent signals through my head telling me to run when he lunged past me and out the window. I took the stairs two at a time and grabbed the nearest phone and dialled 999.

About fifteen minutes later a police car showed up and I quickly let the officers in. the first one was a girl with brown hair and glasses. The second one had Black hair with 3 white stripes across one side of it. Odd.

They introduced themselves; the brown haired girl was Detective Kirihara. And the odd haired one was death the kid.

I didn't believe it when he said he was the death the kid. Lord deaths son. I thought he just owned the café, didn't think he was a detective.

"Are you maka Albarn?" Detective Kirihara asked and I nodded.

"Your parents' home?"

"No my mum left a few minutes before I called."

"So your home alone?" another nod.

"Tell us what happened." She said, crossing her arms, while Kid walked a few paces into the house and took a look around.

"I came home at eight and talked to my mum. She left and I went into my bedroom and I saw him. My room was torn apart." I said and my voice shook a bit.

"Did you recognize him?"

"He was wearing a ski mask but the lights were off."

"Any marks? Tattoos?"

"No."

"Did he say anything?" she asked.

I shook my head.

I heard Kid move around upstairs then I saw him walk down quickly and looked over at me.

"Nothings broken, everything seems in order. Are you sure you saw someone?" He said and stared at me with hard eyes.

I nodded and said. "Yes. He jumped out the window."

"It would have been a long way down. Did you lock the window?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Well someone did." Kid said and he was still eyeing me with razor sharp eyes. "I'm only going to ask once. Are you sure you saw someone in your room tonight?"

He didn't believe me. He thought I had imagined it and for a minute I was tempted to think the same. What was happening to me? Why was this happening? The truth never seemed to match up anymore. For the sake of my sanity I kept telling myself it was the guy in the ski mask that was doing this. I had no clue how but I knew it was him.

"Have you ever been on drugs?" Detective Kirihara asked.

"_no_"

"you said you live with your mum. Where's your dad?"

"Im sorry this was a mistake. I shouldn't have called."

The two officers exchanged a look and kid just shook his head.

"we have things to do. Will you be okay until your mother gets back?" Kid asked.

I nodded and watched as they exited the house. I quickly locked the door and headed back up to my room to see it in perfect condition.

**Sorry bout the wait guys. Promise I'll be quicker next time hopefully. And wow no Soul in this chapter but hey you met kid!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

"You think Ragnarok killed someone?"

"Shut up!" I hissed at Liz, glancing around at the tables to make sure no one had heard her.

"No offense but this is starting to get ridiculous. First he attacked me and now you think he killed someone. He's like the nicest guy I've ever met."

Liz and I were sitting in biology with her lying face up on the table.

We were running an experiment on blood pressure, and Liz was meant to be resting silently on the table for 5 minutes. I would have normally been working with Soul but today Stein said we could go with whoever we wanted.

"He was questioned as a suspect in a murder investigation," I whispered as I felt steins eyes on me. I scribbled down a few notes in my jotter, most just sayin she had remained calm and refrained from speaking. "The police obviously thought he did it."

"Are you sure it's the same Ragnarok?"

"How many Ragnaroks do you think there are in death city?"

"Okay I get the point. It's just hard to believe and he was realised so they didn't find him guilty."

"Because they found a suicide note written by Tsubaki."

"Who's she again?"

"She's the girl that apparently killed herself." I said impatiently.

"Maybe she did. Think about it she might have gone 'Hey, life sucks' and strung herself to a tree. It has happened you know."

"You don't find it weird that her apartment showed a break in?"

"Break ins happen you know."

"Well I think I'm going to go over to Gorgon academy. I'll ask around see what people know. Also do you not find it different that Chrona is never with us, ever. He seems to get sick a lot." I said and tapped my pencil against my chin.

I was missing something but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Then it hit me. The article about Ragnarok had been on top of my dresser. It was gone when I went back into my room. "Oh my god! Ragnarok he broke into my house and stole the article!" I said quite loudly. Surprisingly no one turned around.

"Whoa, what?" Liz asked.

"What's the problem over here?" Stein asked as he walked over.

"Oh nothing." I said quickly.

"Can we switch places now?" Liz asked as she lifted herself up carefuly.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. A switch of partners would do," he said

As I was about to protest he blew the whistle. All eyes were on him now and he called out to Soul.

"Wait! I didn't mean that!" Liz said quickly.

"Sorry Liz but partner change now." He said and Soul walked over smirking.

Liz got up quickly and shoved past Soul and over to the guy Soul had originally been working with.

As Soul took seat at the table he smirked at me and wouldn't stop looking at me.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit creeped out at his stare.

"Nothing, I was just remembering your deadly legs last night." He said and he smirked more.

"Look I'm not in the mood so if you would please get on the table." I said as I made a shooing movement to the table and him.

"Can't," He said, "I don't have a heart."

I told myself he wasn't being literal.

I got up and lowered myself down onto the table and put my hands on my stomach. "Tell me when 5 minutes is up," I said and shut my eyes preferring not to watch souls crimson eyes watch me.

A few minutes later Soul told me 5 minutes were up and I opened my eyes sitting up. I held out my wrist to him. As soon as he touched it to take my pulse I felt a jolt of heat go through me and end in my stomach with a flutter.

"Pulse increased" he said and wrote it down.

I gave him a look telling him not to and he just chuckled.

XxXxXx

After school I had an appointment with Miss Gorgon. It was the worst appointment I had ever had. She had been spying on me! She got annoyed about the fact I hadn't stayed away from Soul when I had no choice. That night had Deadman Wonderland I got a ride home from him. She knew and she was annoyed. She told me I had to be extra careful about Soul and when I was around him. Ugh I already knew I was not going to get on very well with her. Ever.

XxXxX

When I got out I walked over to my locker and saw Liz doodling on her cast beside the locker. She looked up over at me with a questioning look.

"Sorry had a meeting with guidance." I said.

"What happened?" She asked me.

I didn't answer her question instead I said, "Do you know how much a good alarm system costs?"

"Jeez babe, you're taking this way too far." She said as I shoved my locker door closed and the rattle echoed down the hall.

We walked outside then Liz stopped as we walked through the car park. "Crap. We're carless" she said.

"Looks like we need to walk to the library then" I said and looked over at her.

"Not we, you. I'm going home." With that said she jogged off in the direction of her house.

About an hour later I hoisted my bag back onto my shoulder and walked out the library into the chilling air. I was literally just out the library when Jackie appeared.

"I hope Liz stayed clear of the hospital meals. I mean they are seriously high in fat." She said with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

I spun around at her and said "That's it, one more work and I'll…" We both knew it was just an empty threat.

"You'll what?"

"Skank." I said.

"Geek."

"Whore."

"Freak."

"Anorexic pig."

Jackie staggered back dramatically. "Was that supposed to be offensive?"

I decided now was the time to just walk away. So I did.

I took a short cut through the car park under the library. it was dark and creepy but I told myself to just keep it together and nothing bd would happen. I walked through the tunnel to the car park and just as it eneded a dark figure blocked the way.

I stopped midstride, and my heart dropped a few beats. Soul was wearing wine jeans, his yellow and black hoodie and the white headband. His smile seemed to be a bit to cunning for comfort.

"What are you doing here?" I said and pushed my fridge out my eyes.

He didn't say anything. He just turned at walked towards me. I backed up and came up against a car. I saw my chance and I quickly scrambled around it, positioning myself opposite of Soul with the car between us.

Soul looked at me and his eyebrows lifted.

"I have questions." I said. "And there are a lot of them."

"About?"

"Everything."

The corners of his mouth twitched and I was sure he was fighting against a smile. "If my answers aren't good enough you're gonna try making a break for it?" he said and nudged his head towards the exit.

That was basically my plan. Even if soul was faster than me I could try making a break for it.

"Let me hear the questions then." He said

"How did you know I would be at the library?"

"Seemed like a pretty good guess."

I didn't believe he was here on a hunch. Not one bit. He quickly lunged to his left. I countered his mouth by scurrying to the other end of the car.

I kept my eyes on him and said "Where were you on Sunday afternoon?" I asked. "Did you follow me?"

He may not have been the guy in the ski mask but he could have been involved in it. Also I knew he was keeping something from me. Was it a coincidence that the last normal day I had, had was before we met? I don't think so.

"No. how did that go? Buy anything?"

"Maybe" I said, thrown off guard.

He was trying to make small talk. Probably to anger me or to attack me.

"Did you have anything to do with Liz's attack?" I asked him quickly. My heart had sped up a few beats.

"No." he said quickly.

"I don't believe you."

"And that's because you have trust issues, Angel. We've been over that already." He splayed both hands on the car leaning across the hood.

I felt my tempers spark. Soul had flipped the conversation again. Instead of the spotlight being on him, it was back on me. And I didn't like being reminded about the things he somehow knew about me. Private things.

Soul lunged clockwise and I ran away from him, halting when he did. While we were at a standstill his blood red orbs locked on mine. Trying to calculate my next move.

"What happened on Scythe fall? Did you save me?" I asked him. My voice shook a bit.

"If I saved you we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation."

"You mean if you _hadn't_ saved me we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd be dead."

"That's not what I said."

I had no clue what he meant. "Why wouldn't we be standing here?"

"You would be here." He paused. "I probably wouldn't."

Before I could figure out what he meant, he lunged at me again, this time he attacked form the right. I was confused for a moment I have him some distance. Instead of stopping Soul ran around the car and I made a break for it, running for the exit.

I made it past 3 cars before he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was backed up into a beam if cement.

"So much for your little plan." He said.

I glared at him but I had panic in my eyes, I could tell. He flashed me his signature grin. I tried to struggle free of his grip. "I have to go. I have homework to do."

"What happened up there?" he tilted his head up signalling to the library.

"Nothing."

Before I could stop him he had my palm pressed against his. He slid his fingers in-between mine, locking me to him. "You came out looking worked up."

"Let go."

"Maka." Soul said my name softly yet he had every intention of getting what he wanted.

"Jeez okay. I had a fight with Jackie." I had no idea why I had said it and the last thing I had wanted to do was tell Soul. "Satisfied?"

"Jackie?"

I tried to unlace my fingers from his but Soul kept his grip tight.

"You don't know Jackie?" I said. "That's hard to believe considering you go to Death academy and you have a Y chromosome."

"Tell me about the fight."

"She basically called Liz fat."

"And?"

"I called her an anorexic pig. End of story."

Soul looked as if he was trying desperately not to laugh. "Seriously that's it? No punches or clawing or biting? So uncool Maka"

"Are you walking home?" he said to me quickly. And that was when I saw his orange motorcycle or his death-trap as I would like to call it.

"Yes." I said.

"Let me give you a ride, Angel." He offered.

"I'd rather walk."

"It's dark and it's pretty late."

He did have a point…

I walked with him over to his bike and he got on first handing me the helmet. I quickly strapped it on and got on the bike after him, wrapping my arms around him so that I don't fall off.

He sped off out the car park and into the night.

XxXxX

Soul edged the bike carefully into my driveway and I held onto him until it came to a stop. I climbed off and placed the helmet on the back of the seat.

"Thanks for the ride." I said.

"What are you doing this Saturday night?"

After a moment's pause I said "Have a date with the usual."

This made his look more interested. "The usual?"

"Homework."

"Cancel."

I was starting to feel abit more relaxed now. And maybe it was because of Soul. I mean he was warm and he smelled amazing. For the first time all day I actually felt safe.

Except that Soul had cornered me in a dark car park and he could possibly be stalking me. Maybe I wasn't so safe.

"I don't go out with strangers." I said

"Good thing I sod. I'll pick you up at five."

**SOMANESS! And Soul finnaly asked Maka out :D also guys. You get to meet Black star next chapter :3 which I shall put up tomorrow! Thanks for all the reviews by the way guys and thanks for everything. Please keep reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I ish back xD sorry for the wait once again! But hey let's get straight onto this chapter, That includes quite a lot of Soul! And my keyboard is squeaking O.o what? Should I run like a mudafuckah away from it? Or just say "Friend, calm down. I know your excited for this but calm it, friend." xD sorry I had to! Anywayyyyyyy! ( Also guess the book series reference in the first para.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

All through Saturday it rained. I sat beside my window with the book Bitter Blood in my lap. I would admit it is by far the best book in the series so far. My mum had left for her yoga class about an hour ago, I had practiced many ways of breaking the news to her about my date with Soul. But well in the end I kind of just let her walk out. I kept telling myself it wasn't a big deal. I mean come on I was sixteen for crying out loud.

When my alarm clock showed 4:30 I tossed the finished book aside onto my bed and decided I should start getting ready for my date. But one thing kept lingering on my mind, _Stay away from Soul._ Everyone had basically told me it and I felt like I was the only one that didn't know something. It was strange.

I walked in front of my mirror on my wardrobe and looked up and down in it. My hair was curled around the edges and the rest straight, I hardly had any makeup on but I guess Soul would be fine with me like that. I then quickly tugged on a pair of blue matchstick jeans and ballet flats. I wrapped a sea-blue scarf around my waist, up over my torso, then tied the ends behind my neck to fashion a halter style blouse. Not to fancy. I twirled my hair around my fingers for a bit until I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I shouted down the stairs.

I did a final check in the hall mirror and opened the front door. I found a girl and boy standing in front of me.

"Maka Albarn," Said Death the kid, holding up his police badge. "It seems we have come to meet again."

I took me a few seconds to find my voice. "Why are you here?"

He tipped his head to the side. "You remember my partner, Detective Kirihara. Is it okay if we step inside and ask you a few questions?" In all honesty it did not sound like he was asking for permission. It sounded like some kind of threat.

"What wrong?" I asked and looked at both of them.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré at the Library on Wednesday?" Detective Kirihara asked.

Her words took me a moment to process. Library. Wednesday., Jackie.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Kid put his hands on his hips, then quickly put them down as if something wasn't right about that pose. "Jackie was beat up last night." He said "Did you want to show her what happens to girls that can't keep their mouths shut? Get your boyfriend to beat her up?"

What the hell was wrong with this guy? What the hell! I didn't do anything wrong here and what boyfriend? "What are you on about. I didn't do anything. I don't even have a boyfriend." I said defensively.

"Your biology partner. We have to do check-ups and we have been told you've been seen with him quite a few times." Detective Kirihara said.

"He is so not my boyfriend. He is just my bio partner. Nothing more, nothing less." I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Is he on his way here right now?" Kid asked, completely ignoring what I had just stated and made completely clear.

I knew I should have been up front, but on further reflection, I honestly could not except that Soul had hurt Jackie. Okay I admit she was not the nicest person and she had acquired quite a few enemies. A few of those enemies could be capable of brutality but one of them was not Soul. Senseless beating was not his style. "No," I said.

Kid gave a stiff smile and looked me up and down. "All dressed up for a night in?"

"Yeah, something kinda like that." I said in the coldest voice I could manage.

"If anything else happens we will be sure to come back and interview your boyfriend." Kid said as they walked off.

Ten minutes later a big black jeep rolled into the driveway. Soul jogged out shielding himself from the rain to the porch. He was wearing an orange shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans. He also had his other hairband in, the black one.

I opened the door and asked, "New car?"

He gave me a mysterious smile and replied with. "I won it a couple of nights ago in a game of pool."

"People bet there cars?"

"He wasn't happy about it, so I'm trying to stay clear of dark alleys for a while." He said with a laugh.

"Did you hear about Jackie?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Nope, what's up?" he said in a casually tone that gave nothing at all away. I decided it probably meant that he was telling the truth.

"Someone beat her up."

"A shame."

"Any thoughts on who did it?"

If soul had heard the concern that was in my voice he didn't show it. Head leaned against the door frame and put his hand on his neck shaking his head. "Not a clue."

I kept asking myself if he was hiding anything. But honestly I could not tell what was a lie and what was the truth. I usually would hang around people I trusted anyway.

XxXxX

Soul parked the jeep behind Chuba Cabras. When we got to the front of the line, the cashier, Free, laid his eyes first on Soul then on me. Back and forth as if trying to make some sort of connection.

"Sup?" Soul said as he put three tens on the counter.

Downstairs, the pool hall looked exactly like it had the first night I had come here. Black walls. Red felt pool tables scattered all around the room. Poker tables around the side. Low track lighting curving across the ceiling. The congested smell of cigar smoke clogging the air.

Soul chose the table furthest from the stairs and grabbed one of the Pool sticks. At least that's what I think they're called.

He nodded his head to the rack of sticks, a silent message for me to choose one as well. I lifted one of them down and turned around as Soul wiped a hand down his mouth to erase a smile.

"What?" I said.

"Can't hit a home run."

I nodded "okay. No home runs got it."

His smile seemed to stretch. "You're holding your cue like a bat."

I looked down and sure enough, he was right. "It feels comfortable this way."

He moved behind me, put his hands on my hips, and positioned me in front of the table. He slid his arms around me and took hold of the pool stick.

"Like this," He said, repositioning my right hand up several inchs. "And…this," He went on, gently taking my left hand and forming a circle with my fingers. Then he planted my left hand on the pool table, like a tripod. He pushed the tip of the pool stick through my fingers "Bend at the waist."

I leaned into the pool table with Souls breath against my neck. He pulled back the Pool stick, and it glided through the circle.

"Which ball do you want to hit?" He asked referring to the triangle of balls placed neatly in front of me on the far end of the table. "The yellow is a good choice."

"Red's my favourite colour."

"Red it is then."

Soul drew the stick back and forth through the circle, aiming at the red ball, practicing the stroke.

"You're a tiny bit off." I said, squinting down at the balls.

I felt him smile. "How much you want to bet, Angel?"

"Five dollars."

He gave a soft shake of his head. "No, your jacket."

"You want my jacket?"

"Off"

My arm jerked forwards, and the pool stick smacked straight into the red ball. It made all the other balls go flying, scattering around the table.

"Okay," I said shrugging off my jacket. "Maybe I am a little impressed."

Soul looked me up and down, examining the silk-scarf-slash-halter. "Nice," He said. Then moved around the other side of the table to pick the ball he was going to try sink.

"Five dollars says you can't sink the blue striped on," I said, selecting it on purpose because it was hidden behind a group of other balls.

"I don't want your money." He said. Our eyes met and the smallest dimple appeared at the side of his cheek.

"What do you want?" I asked and my internal temperature rose once again.

He didn't say anything; he just lowered his pool stick down to the table, took a small practice shot, and then smashed it into the cue ball. The cue ball hit into the green, then the eight ball, and that punched the striped blue into a pocket.

I gave a shaky nervous laugh and tried to cover it up by quickly cracking my knuckles. "Okay, so maybe I am more than a little impressed."

Soul was still bent over the table and he looked up at me. His look warmed my skin even more.

"We didn't agree on a bet. "I said, resisting the urge in shifting my weight.

"You owe me and someday I'll collect."

I laughed at this until loud footsteps came hurling down the stairs across the room. I turned to see a guy with blue hair, spiked up in many different ways, he was wearing a black top and black jeans and I noticed peeking out from under the sleeve of his arm, that he had a star tattoo there. Honestly he looked as if he couldn't be much older than Soul. Either that he could be my age for all I know. He walked over laying his eyes on Soul first then shifted his gaze to me.

"You didn't tell me she was pretty." He said to Soul with a grin. His voice was surprisingly high pitched.

"I didn't tell her how ugly you are either." Soul said. His mouth seemed to be in that relaxed stage you get before you grin.

The Blue haired guy backed up beside me. "I am the mighty Black Star, And you are?" He said with his voice rising at mighty.

"Maka." I said quickly.

"I'm guessing I must be interrupting something over here?" Black star said, looking at Soul then me.

"No" I said as Soul said "Yes."

Suddenly without me even noticing any movement until they were on the floor, Black star lunged at Soul and knocked him to the floor. They rolled around throwing punches at each other. There was a loud high pitched laugh then the Sound of fabric ripping, and then Souls bare chest came into view. One long scar ran down his chest, starting at his left shoulder and ending down at his right. It looked very painful and I almost gasped in horror.

"Hey! Get off me!" Black star shouted.

Soul slowly got off him, grinning. H sloughed off his torn top and tossed it over into the corner. "Gimmie your shirt." He said to Black star.

Black star quickly took off his top and flung it at Soul who caught it easily. He quickly slipped it over his head, and then put his Black leather jacket over it.

Soul tipped his head towards the stairs and held out his hand to me. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, feeling a small blush as I took his hand.

"You'll see." He said with a grin.

As we ascended stairs, I heard Black star shout "Watch your back with him!"

**Well there you go…**

**I was gonna make this longer but I honestly could not be bothered and I knew I had to get something up so this is what you're getting. Hope you like it and remember to review! :3**

**Also I think this song actually goes with Patch and Nora or in this case Soul and Maka. The song is: James Dean and Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens. Make sure it's the acoustic version from the small album they did called If you were a movie this would be your soundtrack. The album is honestly the most beautiful thing I have heard….and…I met the band! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so guys I am extremely sorry! I couldn't find my last few chapters but all's good now haha. You might get 2 or 3 updates today but they might be short and I will not be updating for 2 weeks after these updates as I am going on holiday haha. To Florida yas! Well anyway I have kept you waiting long enough so….ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

On the drive back Soul took and exit up that lead behind a deserted warehouse. He parked the car behind it. It was a beautiful sight, no lights near us and all of the stars were out. It seemed like a romantic spot as well. I gazed up at the stars and I didn't realise Soul was trying to ask me a question.

I blinked a few times and turned my head to him. "Huh?"

"Want anything from the takeout van near here?" He asked me and climbed out the car.

"A turkey sandwich, oh but no pickles." I replied with smiling.

I could tell I had earned one of his many smiles that didn't seem to make it to the surface. I seemed to be earning a lot of them lately.

"I'll see what I can do, Angel." Soul said and closed the door running off into the night.

I gazed up at the stars more before I realized I was alone in Souls car. His private space. I if I were Soul and I wanted to hide something, I would hide it somewhere no one would be able to get into. Somewhere private like a car. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and started rummaging around the car.

I hardly found anything, only a few CDs and pencils and things. I sat back in my seat then realize di hadn't checked the glove compartment so I quickly opened it and stuck my hand in rummaging around. My hand bushed over cold metal. I then pulled out a steel flashlight and turned it on. Nothing happened. I unscrewed the bottom and found that there were no batteries in it. I wondered why he would keep an uncorking flashlight in his car. That was the last thought I had before my eyes gazed over a rusty liquid that had dried on the flashlight.

Blood.

I returned the flashlight to the glove compartment very carefully and shut it out of sight. I kept telling myself there were lots of things that could have left blood stains on a flashlight. Like holding it with an injured hand, using it to push a dead animal away…or swinging it with force against a body until it broke the skin...

My heart was thundering in my chest and my mind jumped to the first conclusion that presented itself to me. Soul had lied. He had attacked Jackie. He'd done something with his motorbike and got this jeep and gone looking for her. Or maybe there paths intersected and he'd acted on . Either way, Jackie had gotten hurt and Soul was guilty.

I saw something flash across my vision and turned to see Soul walking back with the food. He opened the driver's side door and ducked inside. He handed me a brown paper bag, "One turkey sandwich, no pickles and soothing to drink as well."

"Did you attack Jackie?" I asked him quietly, "I want the truth Soul."

He lowered his can of coke from his mouth. His eyes sliced into mine. "What?"

"Explain the flashlight in your glove compartment."

"You went through my glove compartment?" He didn't sound annoyed actually, But well he didn't sound pleased either.

"It has dried blood on it Soul. The police came to my house earlier, they think I'm involved. Jackie was attacked Wednesday night right after I told you."

Soul gave a curt laugh minus the humour. "You think I used the flashlight to beat up Jackie?"

He reached behind his seat and dragged out a large gun. I screamed.

He leaned over to me and covered my mouth with his hand. "Paintball gun." His tone chilled. "I played paintball earlier this week," He said "I thought we went over this."

I divided glances between the gun and him.

"It isn't blood, it's paint. We were playing capture the flag." He added.

Relief flooded over me. The flashlight was the flag. Then I felt guility for accusing Soul.

XxXxX

Soul pulled up at my house and killed the engine. His lips looked soft and smooth when I looked over at him; I was actually having a hard time averting my eyes. But right now I was grateful for him forgiving me.

"We're going to have to work on your pool game, Angel," Soul said.

"I have something to give you." Soul said. He reached under his seat and pulled out a white paper bag. He passed it over to me.

"What's this for?" I asked taking a look inside the bag having no idea what could have been in it.

"Just open it."

I pulled out a brown cardboard box out of the box. Inside of the box was a snow globe with a miniature Deadman Wonderland amusement park captured inside of it. It was really such a beautiful thing.

"This is beautiful." I said, a little shocked that Soul had got me it. "Thank you Soul. I mean it, I love it."

He touched the curved glass, "There's the Scythe Fall, before it was remodelled." I looked at where he pointed and saw thin wire ribboning to form the hills and valleys of the Scythe Fall. A large hooded figure stood at the highest point of it holding a red and black bladed scythe. "What really happened that night?" I asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Let me guess, you tell l me then you have to kill me?" I said half-jokingly.

"We're not alone," Soul answered with, looking out the windshield.

I glanced up and caught my mum standing in the hallway. To my horror she stepped out and started walking towards the jeep.

I turned to Soul and said "Don't say a word.-not one word!"

Soul hopped out and came around for my door. We met my mum halfway up the driveway.

"I didn't realise you were going out." My mum said but she had a smile that told me we would talk later.

"It was sort of last minute." I explained.

She didn't say anything but turned her gaze to Soul. "It's nice to finally meet you. Apparently my daughters a big fan,"

I opened my mouth to say something but my mum cut me off. "I'm Makas Mother, Kami Albarn"

"This is Soul," I said trying to think of ways to end this, the only things that came to mind were faking a seizure or shouting Fire! Somehow they seemed more humiliating than braving the conversation with Mum and Soul.

"Maka tells me you're a swimmer." Mum said and I could feel Soul shake with laughter beside me.

"A swimmer?" he said,

"Are you on the school swim team or is it a city league?" My mum asked.

"More…recreational," Said Soul passing me a questioning glance.

"Well that's good too." Mum said

"All right!" I said, taking advantage of the silence. "Soul needs to go." I mouthed _go_! At him.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Albarn" Soul said and headed back over to his jeep, he had tried to say as little as possible and he had. After Soul drove away I dragged mum back into the house, relived that the conversation was over.

Once we got inside mum turned around and looked at me. "What did you two do?" she asked me.

"Grabbed dinner and nothing else. A harmless night" I said.

But the trouble was, my feelings for Soul were not harmless.

**DONE! I did it! Well not got much to say here but see you later on today! Bye guysssss!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I ish back :3 I forgot the disclaimer last time xD ( Btw this is going to be quite a hard chapter for me to write because it does not match the book at all haha)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

I left the snow globe in the box and put it in my closet behind a stack of jumpers. When I'd opened the present in front of Soul it had looked beautiful, shining and shimmering in the light. But in my own bedroom alone it looked haunted. And I wasn't sure if there was a hidden camera inside or something.

After changing into yellow and green pjs, I called Liz.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She said when she picked up.

"We played pool."

"You hate pool Maka."

"He gave me a few pointers. It's not as bad now that I know what I'm actually doing."

"Look, I know I've said this before but Soul doesn't instil a deep sense of comfort in me," Liz said. "I'm still having nightmares about the guy in that ski mask. In one of my nightmares he ripped of the mask and behind it was Soul. Something about him is not normal, Maka"

This was actually what I wanted to talk about.

"What could cause someone to have a large scar from there shoulder right diagonally across their chest?" I asked her.

There was a moment of silence.

"Freak," Liz choked "You saw him naked? Where did it happened? His jeep? His house? Your bedroom?"

"I did not see him naked! It was a sort of accident."

"I've heard that one before." Said Liz

"He has a large scar across his chest. Is that not a bit weird for someone his age?"

"Maybe but this is Soul we're talking about. I'm going to say he got in a gang fight or something." She said.

One half of my brain was tracking the conversation I was having with Liz while the other half had strayed away and went back to the night Soul dared me to ride the Scythe Fall. I recaptured the weird paintings around it. I remembered the scythe and the dark figure. I remembered the black and red bladed scythe. The exact same blade that had taken the place of Soul's arm while on the ride.

I almost dropped the phone. That one scythe was appearing everywhere right now. Even if it wasn't the scythe and it was just the zigzagged line.

"Sorry what?" I asked Liz when I realized she'd carried the conversation further and was waiting for my own response.

"What happened next?" She repeated.

"He got in a fight and his shirt was ripped. End of Story. There's no what happened next."

In my mind I switched back and forth between the Scythe paintings and Soul's scar and the scythe that had taken form of his arm. Both of the scythes were exactly the same and the scar looked as if he had been slashed with a blade or something. Both the scythes curved the same angel. Same length. Same height. The scythes matched perfectly but this didn't explain anything at all. Liz said a gang fight but that seemed like lies. Like the truth was staring me right in the face but I wasn't brave enough to look back.

"Was he like a weapon?" Liz asked me.

I snapped to myself "_What?_"

"Was he like a weapon, did he live up to his bad boy image and act like a weapon?"

"Liz? I have to go." My voice was strewn with cobwebs.

"I see how it is."

"Nothing happened okay, night." I said and hung up the phone.

After I got off the phone with her, I walked down the hall to my mums sort of home office. The room was small. I went on the computer in the room and it took 10 minutes to get connection before I typed in "Real life weapons?" I pressed enter and I found it weird that I was considering that Soul might be something non-human.

I clicked on the first link.

WEAPONS: THE FRIGHTING TRUTH!

_At the creation of the earth. An ancient witch named Arachne created Weapons. They were humans would take the form of a weapon, or if they were a demon weapon they had the ability to turn part of them into said weapon. One of the rarest forms of weapons is the Scythes. It is said there are nearly none left in existence. Some can even make communication with another._

_They were created to serve the ancient witch, but the weapons rebelled against her and it is said that they murdered the witch as she has never been seen again._

I skimmed down the last few paragraphs, my heart beating erratically.

_It is very hard to tell who is a weapon but depending on the type of weapon they may have a mark on their arm. A sort of symbol or such._

Well that didn't help much. I skimmed down more.

_Weapons are not friendly creatures. They roam the earth searching for any innocent victim who will be the key of success to making them a Kishin or you could say demon. They need an innocent human soul to be successful but the human has to be willing to sacrifice themselves for the weapon. _

My stare lingered on the computer screen for a few minutes after I had finished reading. I had no thoughts at all. None. Just a cold panicky feeling of amazement.

I remembered all the times id been sure Soul had made communication with me without speaking and just using my mind. I decided to brouse through another few articles and found this.

_There are things called Weapons but people seem to forget the humans called meisters. A meister has the ability to wield one of the weapons in full form. They fight of kishens and have a soul bond. The one back thing about it though is the fact sometimes the meister will not even know who they truly are and that they're a meister. _

_Being a meister normally involves strength increasing and stamina increasing. Sometimes the ability to see souls or even read someone's personality._

Was this possible? Could soul really be this weapon? I pushed it to the back of my mind for now and went back to my room.

I slid under my covered and the words "Scars" and "Weapons" and "Meisters" kept haunting my thoughts.

**So did you like it? Did it confuse you? Review and favourite and stuff please! Love you all!**


	16. Authors note Please read

**Right guys. I'm going to Florida Today so no more Update for 2 weeks but i might do a really quite short one today if i can but yeah. Florida haha. Bye guys, Love you all and you probably won't get updates for 3 weeks after this cause jet-lag then my birthday so haha see you in about 3 weeks if no later today. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well guys I ish back! Okay first things first. Eric…Your reviews terrified me…is your caps button broken? xD haha I'm kidding I appreciate every review and I love how you love it :3 just erm in all seriousness though…is your caps button broke? Also guess what guys…this is getting close to the end…and this is getting to the best bit :3 you'll turn on me at one point, I know that already haha. Also I would like to know in the reviews what character you love the most :3 It has to be out of my story or hush hush. I don't mean from the anime…wait this makes no sense…okay favourite character from my story or you can just pick your favourite hush hush character in the book :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

I tossed and turned all through the night. I awoke several times during the night, every single noise had seemed to wake me up and I mean everything. Even my bedsprings creaking.

Around six I gave up on sleep and dragged myself out of bed and waddled down the corridor to the shower. I cleaned my room next and ended up with half my clothes in the washing. When I was doing the last wash I heard a knock at the door and when I answered I found Ragnarok standing on the doorstep.

He was wearing ripped black jeans; a loose black top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Black sunglasses and spiked rings. On the outside he looked all punk biker. But I knew better, and a jolt of nervous adrenaline confirmed that.

"Maka Albarn" Ragnarok said in a patronizing voice. He leaned in close to me and grinned, and I caught the sour tang of alcohol in his breath. "You seem to be causing me a lot of trouble lately."

"Why are you here?" I questioned him taking a small step back.

He peered inside the house and said "Do I not get to come in? I just want to talk."

"My mums asleep, we'll wake her up." I said.

"I've never met your mum." He said still grinning.

"I'm sorry but do you need something?"

His smile changed to a sort of sloppy sneering as he said, "You don't like me, do you?"

By way of answer, I folded my arms across my chest.

He staggered back with a hand across his heart. "Ouch, that hurts Maka. Come on just trust me. Don't let me down."

"Listen, Ragnarok, I have a few things-"

He slammed his fist into the side of the house, it hit hard enough to shake any loose chipped paint. "I'm not finished yet!" He slurred in a heated voice. He suddenly tipped his head back laughing quietly.

His presence started make my skin crawl and I remembered several days back, when I thought he could have been good looking. I wondered why I had thought that, or had I?

I was thinking about closing the door and locking it, when He pulled of his sunglasses revealing bloodshot eyes. He cleared his throat and said "I came here to tell you Chrona is under a lot of stress at school. He isn't acting like himself and he needs to get away from it all for a couple of days. You me, Liz and Chrona _will _be going camping for spring break. It'll give Chrona a chance to get away from everything."

Every word he said sounded creepy and like it had been rehearsed so many times.

"Sorry, already have plans."

"No Maka. You will be going." He said sounding pissed.

"I think you should leave."

He leaned his hand on the doorjamb, bending towards me. "Wrong answer." For a moment the glassy stupor in his eyes disappeared, something sinister eclipsing it. I stepped back. I was almost completely positive Ragnarok would kill me. He had to have been the one to kill Tsubaki.

"Leave." I said.

He grabbed the front of my dressing gown and yanked me out my house, he then proceeded to shove me against the side of the house and pinned me there with his body. "You are coming camping, Maka."

"Get off me!" I shrieked; twisting and turning trying to get away from him.

"Or what? What will you do Maka?" He held me by my shoulders and slammed me back against the house again, rattling my teeth.

"I'll call the police." I had no idea how I had managed to say it so normally, seeing as my breathing was rapid and shallow, my hands clammy.

"They can't hear you Maka. The only way I'm letting you go is if you swear to go camping." He said, sort of laughing.

"Maka?"

Ragnarok and I both turned to the front door, where my mums voice had been carried out. It took Ragnarok a few moments to let go but he made a disgusted noise and shoved me away. Halfway down the porch steps he looked o ver his shoulder and said to me "This isn't over."

I hurried back inside and closed and locked the door. My eyes started to burn. I started trying to control my breathing as I fought the urge to sob.

My mum appeared at the top of the stairs "Maka? What's wrong?

I blinked my eyes dry quickly. "Just a guy from my school." I said trying to think of something else to say that wasn't related to what he had done. "He just wanted my notes from school, I said no. Everything's fine." I added smiling at her.

"Oh okay then. Would you like breakfast?" she asked me smiling.

I shook my head and went up to my room.

As I was taking clothes out my phone rang.

"Did you hear? The four of us going camping!" Said Liz, she sounded extremely happy.

"Liz." I said my voice trembling, "Ragnarok is planning something. We are not going."

"You're joking right?"

The hand holding my phone shook and I brought the other hand up to steady it "He showed up at my door not long ago, drunk. And he physically threatened me."

She was quiet for a moment "What do you mean?"

"He dragged me out and shoved me against the side of my house."

"He was drunk right?" she asked me.

"Does it matter?" I snapped at her.

"Well, he has got a lot going on right now. He was wrongly accused of murdering someone. I'm not saying what he did to you was okay, maybe he just needs help." I could not believe her.

I decided to disconnect so she would get the message.

XxXxX

I decided to go to Portland to figure out more about Ragnarok and the murder in question. My mum was at a wedding so it meant I had quite a long time to figure things out then get home. I stepped off the bus and headed out to a diner that wasn't that far from Gorgan academy.

The door chimed when I walked in. I sat in a booth at the side but in the middle and waited until a waitress came over to me.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" she asked sourly. Her pen at the ready to take my order.

I started trying to get something out of her about the murder. Nothing. Nothing at all. She was starting to get a bit annoyed as well.

"Look you order a burger, fries and a milkshake and give me a good tip then I tell you everything know." She said.

I weighed out my options before saying "Done."

"Tsubaki hooked up with Ragnarok" ((A/N: **pahahahhaha * continues laughing hysterically on the floor))**

"He was here all the time, walked her back to her apartment at the end of her shift" I waited for her to tell me more. "That's all I know."

Well that was a waste of money…

**Hey guys I am back! I was planning on doing a longer chapter but I'm tired and can't be bothered so here you go :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay here's the next chapter and I am extremely sorry but I've been busy with school, my exams are soon and yeah studying and meeting new people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the hush hush series! * Even if I wish I did xD and seriously read hush hush you won't regret it :D* I also don't own Deadman Wonderland xD**

The weather had now shifted to cold and drizzly. Yay. The lampposts were buringin an eerie colour as the fog slowly swarmed in around the areas I walked. I knew I was a few blocks away from the bus station so I continued walking, that was until the icy feeling I knew all too well kissed the back of my neck.

I'd felt it when I though someone had looked in my window and the time at Deadman Wonderland. And also right before Liz had been attacked.

I moved faster, jogging slightly now and checking behind me every few seconds.

I almost jumped out of my skin as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened up the message that from Liz read,

WHERE ARE YOU?

PORTLAND, I texted. YOU?

ME ASWELL, AT A PARTY WITH CRONA AND RAGNAROK. COME MEET ME!

I closed my phone back into my pocket; I remember being told about a party, vaguely, and the place of where it was.

I started making my way down a few streets until the scenery started changing around me. Storefronts were now spray painted with graffiti and gang signs. All the windows got darker and the sidewalks were isolated from everywhere as I ventured further into the fog.

I heard a slow rattling noise as a woman pushing a cart full of rubbish bags came into view. Her eyes were dark and they twitched over to me, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Excuse me do you know how to get to Highsmith Street?" I asked her quietly

"Yes, yes I do, but it'll cost ya" She said to me and grinned, showing teeth that were missing.

"I have no money." I said to her and she chuckled darkly.

"The coat and hat." She said and pointed a bony finger at the hat then the coat I was wearing.

I hesitated before handing the hat and coat over to her and I wrapped my hands around my now freezing arms as she put the hat, then the coat on.

"H-Highsmith?" I chattered

She pointed down the alley beside us, still grinning "Just down there deary!" She shrieked with laughter and my eyes widened in disbelief. One block away!

After giving me the directions she walked away behind me and I slowly walked into the disgusting, lonely alley. As I walked I realized my phone was in my jacket pocket. No chance of me getting that back now…

As I continued walking I saw a red light behind me, I turned around seeing a black car pull up just outside the alley, for unknown reasons I backed up into the wall, hiding.

I heard gunfire and then the slam of a door as the car speeded away.

I could hear my heart hammering against my chest and it seemed to blend with the sound of running feet. It was only at this moment I realized they were my feet. I rounded the corner I had taken into the alley and I came up short.

The bag lady's body was In a heap on the sidewalk. I rushed over falling to my knees as I quickly and urgently asked her if she was okay. No reply. I quickly turned her onto her back and I saw hollow eyes and a dark liquid spreding through the coat I had just been wearing.

I fumbled for my phone in the pockets. It wasn't there. I ran off down the direction I had came in before I had seen the lady, I rembered seeing a phone box. I was right and I ran into it and called 911. As I waited for an answer I turned back seeing the lady's body gone and a cold shiver shoot through me. I then heard the clicking of shoes.

I shoved a few coins into the coin slot and dialled Soul's number as I gulped down tears.

Only seconds after dialling the number he answered.

"What's up?" Came the cool voice of Soul.

I almost let my sobs escape but I gulped them back down as I heard the loudness of where he was. Chuba Cabras.

"It's me." I didn't say it above a whisper, too scared to.

"Maka?"

"I'm P-Portland, in a corner, on a phone box. Please can you pick me up?"

**And that's where I think I'll end this chapter And yeah it isn't very long at all but I just had to get an update in. Sorry. I'll update, or try again tonight but it may be even shorter or still short, okay?**

**Please remember to Review and Favourite. Love you all :3**


End file.
